SUPERNATURALSTUCK (SEASON ONE)
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: The one you've all been waiting for! Dave and Dirk, Strider Brothers - Monster Hunters. They encounter a fallen angel named Johnathan, and things go pretty well from there. THIS IS ONLY SEASON ONE, SEASON TWO WILL COME SOON! ALSO I RECENTLY CHANGED THIS TO JUST HOMESTUCK IN THE HOPES MORE PEOPLE WILL READ IT!
1. Episode 1 - Johnathan (Part 1)

**I just wrote this cuz i had some time, y'know? Each episode's gonna be a two-parter.**

**(edit I FIXED IT YAY)**

**Dave: Introduce yourself.**

Your name is Dave Strider. You are a monster hunter. That's really all anyone else needs to know, as far as you're concerned.

**Dave: C'mon, give us a little background.**

Fine, whatever.

*Ahem* Your name is Dave Strider. You are a monster hunter. You've loathed anything even remotely nonhuman with a fiery, burning passion ever since you were two. You and your older brother Dirk were forced to witness the death and destruction of your mother, and the complete disappearance of your father. Off the records, deleted from the internet. You don't even remember his name, and you hate yourself for that, but Dirk won't give it up.

So, naturally, 22 years of searching have given you nothing.

You sigh, glancing at your brother in the drivers' seat. You've got your license and everything, but it feels more natural to let him drive. You're pretty similar on the outside, but anyone who gets to know more than that you're the pale, snowy-haired guys who shoot things that don't exist you're practically polar opposites. Dirk is sort of the yin of the two of you, the one who's quieter and darker, and lets you, the yang, handle the diplomatic and research-gathering stuff. Being six years old, he was able to fully comprehend exactly what happened to mom. You've only got hazy memories and a brief description from when you were teenagers and he'd gotten all angsty. You'd never been so scared for him.

"...It was horrible. She was just standing there, staring at me with these… these blank eyes, like bowls of milk. And then all of a sudden the darkness, those shadows that were lurking behind her and the light, they reached out… and they stabbed right through her. Like she was swiss cheese. But with blood coming out of the holes. And… and sh-she… she was smiling. The whole time. Like some cruel godheld this upon her, and she found the irony mocking. Dad was screaming, telling me to just go, that he'd take care of it. And I ran. I couldn't help it. I grabbed you, and I got the hell out of there."

"Snap out of it, we're almost there."

Your brother's voice interrupts himself, shaking you out of your recollection. You need to be alert in case of a fight. Especially one of wits.

"Got it. Pass by me one more time?"

"Some guy said he saw a bright flash of light a few hours ago, from the sky to the earth, that ended up crash-smack in the barn at the top of a hill. My suspicions are either aurorae or possibly a crashing dragon. I don't want to have to deal with Latula's little sister terrorizing everyone again." Most people wouldn't be able to understand a guy who spoke that fast, but Dave heard every word and thought for a moment.

"Let's hope that whatever it was, it's still there." You grin.

He grins back. "You mean still here. Get out, we've got a hill to hike."

He cuts the engine, and the both of you grab your guns before heading out of the car. Him, a black hunting rifle, you an old shotgun. Both of you are armed with silver-, copper-, bronze-, and gold-tipped bullets for quick and easy dispatch of most every creature.

Dave: Get a move on.

It's almost 10:30 as you reach the midpoint of the hill. Well into the timezone of most paranormal creatures to be lurking about, though if your own suspicions of what crashed in that barn are right, there won't be any within a hundred yards of the shed.

Ten more minutes of walking later, you find yourself at the doors of a barn, but not like you would find on a farm. It's blue, for one thing, and only about as big as a one-story house. It seems to have a high ceiling, but it's still small. As you watch, a chunk of beam from the hole detaches and falls inwards. This place is looking less and less like somewhere you want to be.

You walk carefully up to the door, twisting the knob. It's open, good. You won't need a crowbar. You pull it out, which surprises you but you step back. The darkness is almost tangible, pitch black save for a ragged starburst of moonlight smack in the middle of the floor. The streaks of light dapple over a figure on the floor, humanoid from this distance but hard to tell.

You motion for Dirk to follow you, and the moment your hear his rifle click you step forward.

The floor of the barn is littered with hay and straw, but as your eyes adjust you notice wheeled racks of tools against the walls and even a smelter in the corner. You inch towards the body on the ground, and once you realize just what you're seeing you're momentarily taken aback.

It's beautiful. A young man of about your age, maybe a little younger, with a mop of messy raven hair and wide-frame, black-rimmed glasses. His arms and torso are swathed in an ebony lab coat, but from this angle you can see his white button-up and blue tie. Even though he appears to be a grown man, maybe he doesn't have a concept of maturity because he's wearing black flare jeans and blue converse hi-tops. Do they even make those for adults?

He shifts a bit, as if waking up, and you're drawn once again to his face. He looks oddly perfect, almost too perfect. His cheeks are a little pudgy, but not overly so, and his sideburns are cut off cleanly without another trace of facial hair. Just makes him look younger. His mouth is open slightly, and a set of ivory buckteeth poke out.

You almost miss it (you're staring so much) when a faint, ghostly outline of huge raven's wings spread from his back as he blinks open his eyes. Your hands are shaking so badly you almost drop your shotgun. His eyes are deep velvet blue, and they stare blankly for a moment before flicking around the room. They skip right over you and Dirk, although the both of you raise your firearms again when he obviously flashsteps, blurring slightly and then suddenly standing ten feet away wielding a good-sized hammer. He stares at you with a gaze as hard as sapphire but relatively unhostile, waiting for you to speak first.

Dirk cocks his rifle, but you take the opportunity to speak. Maybe try the diplomatic approach. "Angel, if I'm correct?"

He pauses for a moment. Is it just you, or do his eyes soften slightly as they look you over? "Yes." His voice is smooth like butter, and quiet, as if he's shy. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing from you. We're only looking for some easy cash, I suppose." You realize that didn't sound great as his eyes narrow. "We thought you might be some source of paranormal activity, like an aurora or something. Strider brothers, monster hunters."

The head of the hammer lowers a bit, and he raises an eyebrow over his glasses. "That was lame, if you didn't notice. I hope it was made up ironically." He speaks with deadly seriousness, and you get the feeling he can see right through your shades. But you huff. He obviously knows jack about sick rhymes.

"Pfft. Bull." Dirk snorts behind you. "You should hear him rap. He definitely did not pick it up from me, at least not properly. C'mon, Dave, you two can flirt later. We should get back to town."

A light blush spreads across the angel's cheekbones, and you feel your own face getting warm. You twist, glaring at Dirk. "We're not flirting."

You snap your head back around to stare at the angel. He looks a bit alarmed, probably matching you - you'd both spoken in unison. You think you hear Dirk sigh and leave.

You clear your throat, and you can feel yourself reddening further. "Well, er, angel-"

"Johnathan. My name's Johnathan." He interrupts you, crossing his arms. He uncrosses them just as suddenly, looking back up at you. "But you can call me John."

"Wow, you're getting rid of five letters, two syllables, and half your name, just for me?" You smirk. "Well, John, why don't you just go ahead and fly on outta here, mmkay? People might start showing up."

He crosses his arms again, literally pouting like a little kid. "I can't fly - not anymore. I've been exiled from Prospit."

You raise an eyebrow. "Kicked outta heaven? What'd you do?"

"I sinned." He gives you a mischievous bucktoothed grin, blue eyes shining. "Let's just say I pranked the wrong Son of God." You raise the other eyebrow, intrigued as to why he would piss with one of the elite group of angels that worship whatever deity really exists. "His girlfriend may have helped. A lot."

You smirk. Maybe you were wrong about this guy. "Well, John. You need a place to stay, you come find me.

His grin turns a little less sharp and a little more friendly, watching as you follow Dirk out. You catch up with him about halfway down the hill, but it only takes about five minutes to get down. It takes a lot more time to defy gravity than it does to jog down a hill.

You buckle in, and it scares the shit out of you to see John sitting cross-legged in the back of the slick black truck bed. You're absolutely certain he hadn't been there a second ago. He looks up, winks, and waves.

Dirk smirks. "Oh, look, your boyfriend showed up."

You ignore him. You notice John fiddling with something as Dirk starts up the truck - a silver cellphone. You don't think, you just write your handle on your hand with a sharpie and rap on the glass, and he reads it off to himself. He looks confused but gets the message, fiddling with his phone again.

You don't know why, but you like this guy. Maybe it's just his angelic charisma, but you want him to be part of your team.

Your pocket buzzes and you pull it out, unlocking it with a swipe of your thumb and opening up Pesterchum. You don't text like a normal person, you use a kids' chatting website to innocently and without suspicion talk to certain people and reap info about your family and supernatural happenings. A blue envelope icon blinks in the corner of your screen, displaying a banner across the top:

_One (1) new message from ghostyTrickster_

You ponder the name 'ghosty trickster' for a moment before you tap the blue envelope.

_GT: i assume you want to talk?_

You don't have a real reason for wanting to talk to him, and you start to feel stupid as you stare at your phone. The words sound curt, almost annoyed, as if he has better things to do.

_TG: yeah the guy we talked to said the flash of light weve pretty much determined to be your arc of descent from prospit happened hours ago so why were you unconscious so long_

_GT: funny story, actually. i heard the two of you tromping up the hill, and i'll admit to panicking. i settled on the assumption that you wouldn't shoot a dead man._

_TG: lucky for you we wouldnt but dont get so cocky bro it might be a good idea to stick with us_

_GT: sounds good. for now._

_You pause before answering. He sounds real distant. You sigh… if you're going to ask him, your should just ask him._

_TG: so how old are you anyways like do you look how you did when you died or can you alter your appearance or something_

_GT: for your information, i was born an angel._

_TG: oh man im sorry_

_GT: i'm twenty-three._

_TG: yeah thats what i figured youre like my age and im 24_

_GT: oh, wow, i thought you were younger. why do you wear those sunglasses? it's practically midnight, how can you even see anything? plus, it makes it hard to tell your expression. or your feelings, for that matter._

_TG: exactly for those reasons yknow i mean why are your eyes so blue theyre like 0000ff_

_GT: did you just hexcode me? and it's angel dna. it alters my physique a lot. my skeletal structure, shoulderblades, eyes, liver, teeth… lots of stuff._

_TG: im tempted to ask what else it alters_

_GT: oh, come on, strider!_

_TG: call me dave man i mean you let me call you john and you didnt even know my name i still feel flattered_

_GT: well, you shouldn't. i'm not flirting._

_TG: are you sure_

_GT: to change the subject… why do you hunt monsters in the first place?_

You stare at your phone for a split second. Did he have to ask? You shove your phone in your pocket. You don't like talking about that. Dirk gives you a look, and your phone buzzes a couple times, deep in your pocket, but you leave it there, staring straight ahead.

"He asked, didn't he?"

You don't answer.

"It's not his fault. It's not like he knows."

If John could hear you and Dirk walking up the hill, he probably has some sort of angelic hearing or whatever, so you're sure he can hear Dirk speaking.

"...I don't like talking about it. It's depressing." You finally mutter, not directed at your brother.

Your phone buzzes again, and you sigh as you pull it out and check the messages.

_GT: did i do something wrong? i'm sorry._

_GT: pick up your damn phone! i'm trying to apologize, you dick!_

_GT: did something happen? did someone die?_

_GT: oh, my god, i'm so sorry. don't be sad. :(_

_TG: for gods sake just shut up stop apologizing its not your fault_

_TG: and yes someone did die_

_TG: my mother_

_GT: wow, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something like that. are you okay?_

_TG: what do you mean ok_

_GT: like, emotionally or whatever. do you want a hug?_

_TG: i dont need a hug but if youre the one offering ill take it_

_GT: okay! when we get there, then?_

_TG: jesus why are you so cheerful do angels have crack_

_GT: no, and i don't know why. i mean, i've been told i have a happy personality, but i really don't have any reason to be happy right now. i just got thrown out of my home, and now i'm in the back of a perverted stranger's pickup truck. although since it's you, i guess it's not so bad._

_TG: you have some way with words man_

_TG: but seriously whats so special about me_

You turn to look at him through the window, and you watch as he checks his phone. His expression slips from a smile to confused to annoyed and a little concerned. He types, but all of a sudden he blushes and sends it, shoving it in his pocket and looking away for a second, long enough to spot you and blush harder as he ducks his head.

And then all of a sudden you're blushing, wondering what it is he's blushing about. You pick up your phone but it rings in your hands, startling the hell out of you.

It's the mayor of the next town over, Can Town. Yeah, you laughed at first, too. You answer it quickly.

"What's up?"

He quickly explains to you the predicament, how a nymph has been spotted on 25th and 3rd and how people are freaking out. You motion for Dirk to turn around as the two of you continue talking, but it's only four or five minutes later that he hangs up and you set your phone down.

Dirk looks at you confusedly, but you interject before he can ask. "Can Town, 25th and 3rd. Apparently a nymph's decided to walk outta her pond."

"Water nymphs are such bitches. Remember that Peixes girl?"

"Meenah? Oh, god. Didn't she almost spear you with her trident?"

You take out your phone to text the deets to John, only to remember his blush and how he must have texted you something he apparently thought blush-worthy.

_GT: well, uh, not only are you kinda really handsome, but you seem brave, too. i mean, even i wouldn't hunt monsters on my own, not even for a bounty. you're doing something a lot of people can't and it's all for a grudge. that's pretty special._

_TG: okay you can stop right there bro im not special and thats final_

_TG: on another note how do you feel about nymphs_

_GT: are you really expecting my help here?_

_TG: you dont have to i just thought you might want to idk some people like doing this_

_TG: i should warn you though_

_TG: if this is the same girl from last time shes gonna be a beach_

_TG: the biggest beach ball on the coast_

_TG: horrible person_

_GT: jesus. i get it. she's a bad girl._

_GT: and, yeah, sure, i'll help. not like i got to do much at home._

_GT: real life monster hunter. cool._

_TG: not as cool as you think man_

_TG: life threatening shit happens every day_

_TG: i hate it_

_TG: but i hate the supernatural more_

_TG: i hate them and i want them to die_

_TG: one of these days im going to find satan himself_

_TG: and punch him right in his stupid face_

_TG: i gurantee you_

_GT: whoa, dave, calm down. jeez. i understand and everything, but christ almighty calm your man tits. and technically angels are part of the supernatural…_

_TG: yeah i dont favor your kind much either_

_TG: but youre ok i guess_

_GT: you guess._

_GT: wow._

_GT: getting some serious compassion here._

_TG: no i dont mean it like that_

_TG: like uh_

_TG: youre the green jellybean_

_TG: in the huge whole jar of jellybeankind_

_TG: youre that one lime flavored jellybean_

_TG: thats like the best_

_GT: so… i'm a jellybean?_

_TG: …_

_TG: yes_

_TG: my point exactly_

_TG: you are an angelic jellybean_

_GT: an angelibean._

_TG: hahahahano_

_You look out the window._

_TG: i think were almost there_

_GT: i can tell. you're tense._

_TG: jesus christ stop paying so close of attention to me_

_TG: im not that interesting_

_GT: in your eyes, maybe. but you're the first real human i've ever seen. like, in the flesh. everything about you is interesting._

_GT: like the soft streaks of blond to your silver hair, the way you frequently look in a random direction to check your surroundings every minute, the way your bright crimson eyes look almost brown through your shades._

_GT: is that why you wear them?_

_GT: or the specific way you move your thumbs over the keyboard on your phone, or the tap-tap-tap of your foot when you start to get nervous, or the way your heartbeat shifts when you read my texts._

_GT: yeah, i can hear your heartbeat._

_TG: okay thats really creepy please stop_

_TG: like hello ok i get youre an angel but come on man thats over the line_

_GT: why is it that you'll suddenly blush and look off to the side when i say certain things?_

_TG: dude stop_

_GT: are they suggestive? in human terms, anyways?_

_TG: no seriously thats enough_

_GT: am i different to you?_

_TG: shut up_

_GT: but dave, i just have one question._

_TG: i said shut the fuck up that means stop talking and stop asking questions_

_GT: why didn't you notice when it happened?_

_GT: are you paying attention?_

_TG: notice what_

You oblige grudgingly, turning to look - and see that John has his phone tucked into his pocket.

But your phone buzzes defiantly in your hand.

_GT: there you go. here, allow me to switch over to my own account._

You furrow your eyebrows, staring at your phone until a little purple envelope shows up in the corner.

_One (1) new message from tentacleTherapist_

You slowly click it.

_TT: This is better. I was beginning to tire of my little game, anyways._

_TG: who are you_

_TT: My name is Rose._

_TT: He does notice everything about you, you know._

_TT: Everything._

_TT: I just plucked those thoughts from inside his head._

_TG: youre lying_

_TG: what do you want with me_

_TT: Nothing with you._

_TT: I want the angel. There's a bounty on his head in Prospit._

_TG: what_

_TG: he told me he was exiled from prospit_

_TT: I know. But he wasn't._

_TT: He is heir to the throne and doesn't want anything to do with it._

_TT: So he ran away._

_TG: no youre lying_

_TG: why should i believe you_

_TG: why would i believe that john lied to me_

_TT: Because he's just a pretty face. Let him go. You don't need him._

_TT: Just send him to 25th and 1st instead. He'll be gone and you won't even miss him._

_TT: You can have a slice of the profits. 30 percent._

_TG: no_

_TT: 40 percent._

_TG: i said no_

_TT: 50 percent. Even split._

_TG: what part of no dont you understand_

_TG: john is my friend im not just gonna let you turn him in_

_TT: 50 percent of the bounty is 500 million boonbucks._

_TG: …_

_TG: well then i guess youre out a billion_

_TG: youre not getting john_

_TT: I would spend more time bickering with you but I have to go. I'll change your mind, though._

_TT: Try asking him about his past._

tentacleTherapistceased pesteringturntechGodhead

You frown, but Dirk stops the truck before you can do anything. You shove your phone into your pocket with a low growl, throwing the door open and jumping out. Your boots hit the ground with a resounding thud. You don't like this Rose chick, not one bit. And you are not letting her get her hands on the angel in the back of your truck.

You freeze as said angel suddenly has his hands on you, momentarily forgetting your lapse of judgement and allowance of a hug.

You remember that, of course, after you've flung him over your shoulder by the wrist and tackled him to the ground upon reflex.

Whoops.

And the fact that he's really cute and flustered and confused doesn't help when you blush and freeze. Not like you haven't pinned down and straddled a hot guy before, but for some reason this is different. You suddenly unfreeze, unceremoniously and embarrassedly scrambling off him. "Sorry, John… reflexes. Don't sneak up on me like that... or at all."

You offer your hand and he takes it, allowing you to pull him up to a stand.

"It's fine. I probably should have figured, y'know?"

You blush a little more as you realize he's still holding your hand, and you pull it back, stuffing it in your pocket. He hugs you instead, practically throwing his arms around you and resting his head on your shoulder like a cute boy lolita or something.

Okay, stop right there.

You kind of stand there, and he seems to get the hint, looking up at you with a confused expression. "You said I could hug you…"

"I said you could hug me, not tackle me. And what's with the nuzzling or whatever? I didn't ask for this and I certainly don't want to cuddle."

He looks hurt for a second, and the sheer expression on his face stops you dead momentarily. "Sorry… it's just, I'm empathic, and I can tell you're hurting pretty bad. Sometimes people just need a good hug, y'know?" He replaces it with that cute bucktoothed smile, and not for a single moment do you forget he's from Prospit. A gift, that's what he is.

You hold back a smile, shifting your arms to hug him back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." You concede, looking ever so slightly down at him through the dark mask of your aviators.

All of a sudden you hear a chuckle and a hand shoves the back of your head. You tilt your head down at the last second, avoiding a forced kiss with John.

You let him go, whirling around to glare at Dirk. He smirks.

"What? You had plenty of opportunities to kiss him, I was just helping."

"You weren't helping shit, and you know it. There's nothing to help - I don't like him like that! You know I couldn't, not if he's a- a-..." You hiss, forgetting momentarily that John can hear you before it hits you and your words suddenly turn bitter in your mouth.

The three of you are silent for a moment before you shove past Dirk to get to the truck and grab your sawed-off shotgun. You hand it and his hunting rifle to Dirk, before grabbing both his katana and your spatha and shutting the truck.

Without a word you shove the shotgun at John, tossing Dirk his katana before shoving your pistol into its concealed holster and tucking your sword into your belt loop.

It takes you half a second to recognise the tune Dirk hums, and you can't help the grin that cracks across your face.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'til the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back." The two of you chorus, and John just looks very, very annoyed with the two of you.

"Are you done yet?"

You're too busy laughing to answer.

You hear Dirk say something quietly, probably something to the effect of 'leave him be, you've seen how he needs to be happy' or other and John just shrugs.

"Hey, is that her?" He says, pointing to something up on top of a streetlamp about a block away.

"I'd bet my blade on it." Dirk growls through his teeth.

They're right - you see her '2x3dent' and her long black braids, and her webbed feet are clear in sight. You wonder why no one has seen her yet.

"Let's go. You coming, soldier?" You direct at John, who winces slightly before glaring at you.

"I don't see why. But I also don't see why not." He shrugs, and the three of you set off.

She doesn't seem to notice you until you call up at her, but she looks down boredly once you do. She stares at John for a moment, a slow smile spreading across her face.

'Whale, if it isn't Johnny-buoy. The lost sole who escaped from his past with a mere flick of his fin."

**SECOND HALF IS DONE NOW!  
><strong>


	2. Episode 2 - Johnathan (Part 2)

**HERE IT IS!**

_"Whale, if it isn't Johnny-buoy. The lost sole who escaped from his past with a mere flick of his fin."_

Her expression turns sour. "If only life worked that easily. I suppose I'll have to krill you and get it over with. Maybe that imbeshell Jake can take over for you. His shorty shorts are appealing, if not also weirdly repulsive." She makes a face as she easily climbs down the slick pole.

Both John and Dirk flinch and stare at her when she brings up Jake. You've heard of him before, but you've never met him. You don't know much about him except he went out with Dirk for a time and that he's the secondary heir to the throne of prospit, even though he's older than John, because he's half human.

"So, am I here to whup your basses again? What the shell do you keep comin' back for?"

"You're supposed to stay out of sight, idiot!" You retort, drawing your _spatha_.

"Oh, you gonna be a beach about it? I'd take you down right here if my sis wasn't fuckin' DYIN'!"

You raise an eyebrow, lowering your sword slightly. "Dying?"

"Some shellfish bastards dumped some shit in our pond for the halibut, and I think she breathed it in. Actshoaly, I personally think he's crasea, but Eridumb's sticking to her like wet seaweed on dry fins."

You look back at Dirk. He slowly nods. You sheathe your sword, watching her every move. "We'll help. C'mon."

"No glubbin way. You're the anemone, you ain't' goin nowhere near my sis."

"You want her to die?"

She bares her teeth, but motions for you to follow as she darts into the small forest. You let Dirk take the lead, making sure John doesn't fall behind. You don't want that Rose chick coming after him.

You slow until you're walking right next to him, but you don't speak. At least, not to him.

"_They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"No, I don't."

"Do you even know how to shoot that?"

"'Course."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"You so do not."

"You wanna bet on that?" He levels it at you, and you let him. You just smirk.

"Do _you_ wanna bet on that?" You retort. Something flashes across his face before he lowers it.

"No. I don't."

"No, go ahead, shoot me." You stop, grabbing the barrel and pulling it up to your chest.

He stops too, pulled back by your momentum. He stares at you. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Pull the trigger."

"Dave!"

"Do it. Shoot me."

"I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" You smirk. "I'm not afraid of death."

He stares at you silently, and you stare back. It's dark and you can barely make out his silhouette, but his raven wings are included in that outline.

You slowly let go of the shotgun, but he doesn't look away. He steps closer, and you reach out - but surprisingly your hand doesn't go through his wing. In the dark, you trail your fingers down it and a feather slips off. You stick it in your pocket, and when you turn back he's _right there_. Right there in front of you, not an inch away. He looks surprised as well, but neither of you move for about thirty seconds.

**((KISS KISS KISS))**

And then you flashstep away.

**((we are all disappoint))**

You saw that look in his eyes, and you're not ready for that. He looks disappointed, but a little relieved as well. You're blushing, and he probably is too, but his wings have disappeared and you can almost forget he exists. Except that you can't. You can sense his presence right next to you, and it's driving you insane.

You groan under your breath. You want him to go away, but you don't. Is this what being in love is like? Because you absolutely hate it. With a fiery tornado of passion that rivals your hatred for his kin. You wonder yet again if he's really different than them.

Something cold touches your fingers, and wraps itself around them, and you realize he's holding your hand. What.

You freeze momentarily, legs carrying you on their own power, and tear your hand from his, shoving it in your pocket. The cold stings your cheeks even more now.

You are conflicted on so many levels about this _thing_ that you can't even think anymore. You just stare ahead, walking and attempting to find Dirk or Meenah or even her douche of a cousin Eridan or something. Anyone except _him_.

And then you glance over to see if he's still there and god _damn_ it he's so adorable. Is this how it's going to end? Fawning over a hot male of the species that… that ruined your life?

You subconsciously growl under your breath, hand on your hilt. You don't think. You just want to rid yourself of this stupid, insanely handsome burden that's going to forever leave a mark on your mind.

You don't care.

You just don't care.

"Hey, Dave, I was wondering…"

God, but his _voice_…

"...Did you forget I'm empathic?"

You freeze.

"Because I know you're over there stewing in whatever you've got in your pot and it's driving me crazy how it flicks back and forth between red and blue. Fury and… well… I'm not quite sure. Something extremely positive. I'm trying to help you not only for your sake, but for mine as well. I don't want to have a headache every time I go near you, Strider."

You growl again, clenching your fists… and then you're just too tired. You're so tired of all these emotions clouding your vision and you just want someone to take the pain away, ugh. You relax, hanging your head with a short sigh.

You predict his actions, and you predict correctly. His hands poke slightly at the crease between your chest and your upper arm, kind of to ask permission, and when you lift them slightly he wraps his arms around you in a hug. You hug him back, void of as many emotions as you can shove aside for the moment.

And then you regret the bastard's empathy.

Because surely he can feel the warm emotion slowly heating your insides. And surely he can feel the disgust at that heat, and the self-hate for being disgusted, and finally the panic from realizing he can feel them right now.

And he does something to surprise you. He pulls one arm back, setting it over your heart, and telling you to relax. And all of a sudden you are relaxed, adrenaline fading quickly and heartbeat slowing to a normal pace.

You wonder whether that's from some angelic power or because his hand is really cold and you can feel it through your shirt and you're really conflicted on how to feel about that.

He smiles at you, letting go both finally and too soon. One hand itches to pull him back but the other wants to shove him even further away. At least you don't want to stab him, not right now.

"Where the SH-ELL have you two idiots been? Dick says he needs you." She points to you, and you follow the sound of Dirk's annoyed protesting at his nickname.

"Dave, there you are. Where were you two?"

"Resolving some problems."

"You seem calm. Really calm. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. John just-"

"Ah." He cuts you off, with a snarky grin. "John. Well, I need your help, come over here."

You frown, but you can't seem to get angry at him for implying that. "Whatever."

He shows you to a makeshift medical pad, pinkish-grey skinned nymph lying unconscious on it. Her gills are tinted green and you can see something oozing out of them slowly, like poison. Hell, it _is_ poison, you remember.

"Feferi Peixes. Heir to the throne of Atlantis, on the run with her cousins."

Your phone buzzes in your pocket as you open your mouth to answer.

**TT: Sound familiar?**

You shut your phone, shoving it in your pocket. "Are we going to take her back?"

He sighs. "Meenah threatened to finish the job if we did." He rolls his right shoulder with a wince.

"I would kick her fishy tail so hard that she gets a nosebleed if she hurt you again, bro."

"We need her as an ally, okay? Maybe she can help us out."

"Alright. Fine. I'll behave if she does." You agree grudgingly, crossing your arms. "What about Feferi?"

"I think that if we get her back to salt water she'll heal on her own."

"Ah, and Meenah won't let us. That's annoying."

"Whale what the shell am I supposed to do? Let ya bring her back to the ocean? Oh, shore, and the guards will find us, and then you imbeshells will be responsible for my sis's death." She interjects, crossing her arms.

You run a hand through your hair. "What about… a lake? We could bring her to a saltwater lake near here."

"Skaia Lake's about 40, 45 miles east of can town, isn't it? Wwe could put her in the bed of the truck in a pool of wwater or somefin."

You three look up, just noticing the lavender-skinned nymph that had appeared sometime during your discussion. His black hair houses a single streak of violet, and his large fins flap slightly in distress. He wears a tee shirt and jeans, but the cuffs of the fabric are torn off to allow maximum rotation of his flippers. A sash-style holster much like the one Dirk uses for his katana clips onto a large blue harpoon gun, although he doesn't look like the type to be able to wield such a large weapon, with his tattered vinyl cape and skinny arms.

"Bout time, Eridumbass. Where have you been, mackerelin on that pitcher of the bee guy you keep in your whallet?"

He blushes a dark violet, but crosses his arms in a mimic of hers. "No, I wwas actshoaly lookin for someplace to bring her. Coarse, I didn't find somefin to put her in, but yeah wwe oughta bring her to Skaia Lake. They gotta truck, we gotta duck."

Dirk sighs. "Eridan, no one can ever understand you when you use teenager lingo. You're twenty-five, for christ's sake. And that's a good idea. Thanks."

He grins proudly. He's always pretty childish, even though he's almost two years older than you. Although, you suppose, he's always had a bit of a pampered life, as Feferi's older brother. He would be the heir to the throne if he was female, but he's fine with not having it. At least, on the outside. Sometimes you catch that look that makes you think he's jealous of her, but he's lived with it ever since he was four, so you suppose he's not dangerous. He is treated with the same respect as she is, after all.

"See? I'm not stupid. And I'm higher on the ladder than you are, Meenah. You're right down there with Cronus."

She makes a face at the name, sticking her tongue out. "I'm above Cronus, and you know it."

You smirk. "Where is he, anyways?"

Eridan shrugs. "Last time I saw him, he and the shapeshifter guy-"

"Kankri." Meenah cuts in.

"-were going off to wherever they do it. That was a while ago, maybe a couple hours."

You see John raise an eyebrow at the name Kankri, but you can question him about that later.

"Okay, okay - we should get going. If we hurry, we can get her there in half an hour, 45 minutes at the max." You interrupt them, pointing eastward.

After getting one of those plastic baby pools and filling it halfway with water, you, Dirk, John, and Eridan set out towards the lake. Eridan called shotgun, leaving you and John in the back to make sure Feferi doesn't die or fall out.

And yet neither of you speak for about five minutes. His calm aura-charm-whatever he did was wearing off, and your emotions were starting to overwhelm you again. Not that you wanted him to do it again, because you felt practically helpless, not in control of your emotions. But you don't exactly prefer the atrocious back-and-forth in your head.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket again, and you're too tempted to not check it.

**TT: I see you were serious about defending that creature.**

**TG: shut up**

**TT: He is an angel. He is not a human.**

**TG: same thing rose**

**TT: Are you sure?**

**TT: Isn't he a bit too… **_**winged**_ **to be a person?**

**TG: if your implying that just because hes an angel means he deserves to die then you can shove the hell off**

**TT: I wasn't implying that. You were.**

**TG: no i wasnt shut up**

**TT: But you're right.**

**TT: He's one of **_**them**_**.**

**TT: Don't you want justice?**

**TG: shut up**

**TT: Putting him back on the throne would be worse than death for him. He hates it.**

**TG: shut up for gods sake**

**TT: Or you could kill him yourself.**

**TT: I could take his body up and give you half the bounty.**

**TG: no**

**TG: stop**

**TT: Don't you want him dead?**

That last remark forces you into a sudden whirlwind of fury, bloodlust, and self-hatred so strong that John looks up with a concerned expression.

**TG: i dont fucking know okay**

**TG: i dont know**

You turn your phone off, throwing it across the bed of the truck. You're lucky it hit the side and bounced back in instead of flying out into the road.

"Dave?"

"Shut up. Just. _Shut. Up._"

"What's wrong?"

"_Nothing is wrong!_" You practically scream, and both Eridan and Dirk turn around for a second.

John's hand is on your shoulder and there's a calming tingle but you shove him off and you fight it. You don't want to hide from your problems, you want to face them. You want to fight them until you come to a solution. You are Dave Strider, damn it, and you do _not_ back down.

And then suddenly you realize you're acting stupid. You calm down a little. Your emotions aren't enemies. They're there to help. They're there to help, and you need-

"-to let them, okay? Don't get all worked up. Just let me help, and we can sort out your problems."

You realize John is using some sort of charmspeak on you, and you can't help but listen and think he's right. You should tell him what's wrong. Let him help.

You open your mouth, and out spills a lot of stuff you haven't told anyone. Ever.

And then you shut it not five minutes later and blush, starting to get angry. "What the fuck, man?"

"Calm down, Jesus. I just wanted to help. But I'm not sure I can. You've got way too much anger and crap - you need a therapist."

The word therapist sparks anger in your mind - not because of the numerous therapists and psychiatrists you were forced to see after that one incident, but because of the Rose girl's chumhandle, tentacleTherapist.

He sets a hand on your shoulder again, and you just give up and let his influence calm you like a drug. "Okay, no therapist. Fine."

His aura of calm hits you pretty hard, considering he thought you were going to fight it and probably upped the dosage. Almost immediately you find yourself closing your eyes and leaning into him, and you can't really stay awake any longer.

You open your eyes to two voices - one insisting that it wasn't his fault, and the other commanding him to fix it.

"I didn't do it on purpose, okay?"

"Just hurry up and wake him!"

"Stop bickerin, he's awwake." A third voice interjects.

"Dave!" "Dave!"

The first and second voices call your name in unison, and you lift your head with a groan. "Not cool, dude…"

"I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was."

"Dave, get up. I need your help to get Feferi into the lake."

"Hell no, I ain't going in that water. Ampora can, he's the fish."

"I am. Wwe need to make sure she doesn't float away, just in case this doesn't work."

"It was your idea, and you don't even know if it will work?" You say as you sit up, suddenly really doubtful of this plan. "That's fucked up."

"It's the best chance we have of saving her, so you idiots need to get over here and help me." Dirk snaps you out of your repartee, and you shift around until your arms are under her wet shoulders. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah, I'm ready. Let's dump this fish girl into the lake already." You counter, already lifting.

"Whoa, bro, slow down!" Dirk tries to keep up with you as you back into the water. You half-set, half-dump her ass into the saltwater before you can get too wet and scurry the hell out of there. You really don't like water.

What happens next is nothing short of a miracle.

Or maybe fish magic. You don't know.

Feferi's body is suddenly surrounded by a bright fuschia aura, and she sinks down into the water before being lifted up out of it in a huge splash that drenches you and you're just… you're just… ugh. Fuck water.

You just kind of shake your head, watching as she's enveloped in pink sparks and suddenly just dropped in the water. Ampora rushes over to her, and you can see the ecstatic-little-boy grin on his face as she opens her eyes with a light cough. 'Wh… what… -Eridan?"

He smiles wider. "Hey, fef! You okay?"

His tail starts flipping about, spraying you with more water, and you're just done with this shit. You walk back to the truck, plopping down in the bed and resisting the urge to check your phone with your wet hands.

You aren't even surprised when John's suddenly next to you, sitting silently and staring in the same direction you are. You figured he'd follow you, his mind's like an open book.

But you _don't_ like him like that.

You don't even like him as a friend.

He's just… he's just here. You're just protecting him from Rose and her kind.

You don't like him.

And yet that single thought…

You've always felt empty a bit inside because of your tremendous loss, but because you were with Dirk, it wasn't that bad. When John was here… you hadn't even noticed it, had you?

But the moment you force those words into your mind the loneliness and emptiness and pain comes back in tenfold and it hits you like a fucking truck. You can't help it when you flinch slightly but you _most definitely_ will _not_ cry. You will not cry, because Striders don't cry in front of other people.

And yet when he looks over at you you know he can see the glittering streaks in the very early dawn.

You lean on the window, away from him, but he must be denser than you thought because he leans closer. "What's wrong?"

You grit your teeth as you force out the words that had proved a horrible turnout. "_Nothing._ Nothing is wrong, okay?" You growl, hoping he can feel the laser beams piercing through his skull. You hope they burn.

But he looks nothing but concerned. What a moron. "Tell me what's wrong. You told me a lot of stuff, but none of it seems to pertain to what's going on right now."

He's really close and it's starting to bother you in a way that you don't like.

"Nothing's wrong! Just get away from me, you fucking _idiot_!"

You know everyone's looking at you as you shove him away and plant your feet on the bed, vaulting backwards and flipping to land on your feet on the ground before you take off.

All of this happens in less than a second, and you suddenly wonder why _you're_ running from _him_. He's the one who needs to go! _He's_ the one who intruded on _your _life, which was perfectly fine without him!

But you're already far away by the time you realize this. You stop, only to hear something growl next to you. A bear.

Perfect.

You draw your sword and it takes that as a threat, baring its teeth before lunging at you. Instead of flat-out stabbing its heart like you normally would, you turn your blade sideways to deflect it. You feel like sparring, maybe grappling. You want to get this anger out of you, take this pain and make it fuck off. It's smarter than you thought, though, and doesn't lunge again. You leap for it instead, meaning to whack it in the head with the flat of your blade to anger it, but it swipes at your leg with a paw and you end up slicing into its neck. Not deep, but definitely enough to make it run.

You aren't fucking done.

You chase after it, eventually thrusting your sword deep into its back to make it stop. You lose your concentration for a second, and suddenly you're wrestling with a furious, half-dead bear empty-handed. You don't care. You're stronger, and you beat the boor thing to a bloody pulp, eventually yanking your sword out of its back with a _stchiclk _and lopping off its battered head. You proceed to take out your anger on the corpse for several minutes until you're completely covered in blood and its nothing more than a pile of red mush.

You pant, hard, and realize your shades must have been knocked off. But you don't find them. No matter how hard you look, you don't find them. Your anger phase wears off and you start crying. Not like you can help it. You drop your sword, searching all along the ground for a pointed edge of your special shades. They're just like Dirk's, and that makes you feel closer to him. You've never needed anyone else, and even though you know he loved Jake he always loved you more.

But now they're gone.

And you somehow know you aren't going to find them.

"Fuck…" You whisper, and you can feel your lip trembling.

The liquid on your face thins as you let it out, crying curled up on your side next to the gruesome remains. They don't bother you. The bear understood, it knew you needed something to get your destructive anger out on, and it gave up its life.

"I'm sorry, bear…"

You don't like hurting things. You said before you're the _yang_… well, every good thing has its bad side. Sometimes your anger gets out of control and you just have to get it out.

But you haven't done anything this… horrible, not in a long time. Not since Terezi, you don't think.

"_What…?"_

_She shakes her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Strider… But I'm going out with Gamzee now."_

"_N-No, you- TZ, you can't do this to me!"_

"_It's not up for discussion, Dave. I'm just telling it how it is. Maybe you could go out with Jade, I think she likes you."_

_But you don't like Jade. You like Terezi._

_She was the only one you ever needed, besides Dirk._

_You love her._

Lost in your sad recollection, you miss the part where Dirk finds you and drags you back to the truck by your arms. You hang limp, head on your chest and heels dragging. You just don't have the energy. He's sure to be disappointed in your for losing both your cool and your shades.

"T-Terezi…" You mumble quietly, trying to remember something happy.

You close your eyes.

"_Hey, coolkid!" You turn at the now-familiar voice._

"_Sup, TZ?" You return, smiling a bit. You're alone with her, so it's fine._

_She cackles happily, taking your hand in hers, and swapping her dragon-headed cane to the other. "Just wanted to chill, maybe hear some of those raps of yours!"_

_You lean over and give her a short kiss. "'Course. That's what we always do, isn't it?"_

"_Always. And I love your shirt - it smells so good. Like candy and cherries and that thing around your neck smells like eggnog." She grins with her mouthful of porcelain fake sharp teeth._

_You're wearing a striped red shirt (bright red and dark red) and a gold leaf collar with a green tag. Seems legit._

"_Awesome. Glad I smell good, Pyrope."_

"_You always smell good. Like a bowl of milk with just a hint of cinnamon candy." She smirks as she brings up your eyes._

"_I still don't know how you know that."_

"_I can smell you, remember? And tasting you just makes it better…"_

_You smile._

But you don't smile.

Every memory of Terezi is tainted by that fucking clown stealing her from you.

He never liked you. He was a total ICP juggalo dude, but when you mentioned them to him he screeched that it was 'blasphemy' and threw this huge fit.

You're finally at the truck. You hope John's gone, but he probably isn't. Fef and Ampora are, though.

"Dirk…" You say quietly. You know he can hear you.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry… th-they're… they're gone."

He looks at you and he looks puzzled for a moment before you raise your red eyes to his brilliant orange ones. It hits him and it's not long before he pulls you to your feet, sweeping you into a hug. "It's okay. We can get you a new pair."

"They won't be like yours…"

"They don't have to be."

You freeze at his words. You aren't ready to be independent.

You're 24 and you still want to be just like your brother.

"I want them to be." You say slightly less shakily, which in your state means with conviction.

He sighs, letting you go and giving you a smile. "Same old Dave. Wants to be just like me."

You smile back, and realize you feel someone staring at you.

You look to your right and immediately regret it, seeing John's completely horrified expression. Seeing a pale, red-eyed man covered in blood can't be good for the sanity.

He takes a single step back, and you realize what's going through his mind.

You don't care if he leaves, but you can't let him spread that around.

Ah, who are you kidding, you can't let him leave.

You step towards him, arm stretched out as if to grab his, to stop him, when he extends his wings and flaps them in terror.

He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out for several seconds.

Finally, he swallows, eyes impossibly wide when you take another step.

The only sound punctuation the thick silence is a single shrill scream from the noirette, like the blade of a knife.

"Demon!"

**Well that was… something. Sorry it kinda went all over the place, it took me two weeks to write and my life is a rollercoaster of moods. I really didn't know where I was taking this, either, but yeah. I don't even know if I want to write more of this (who am I kidding of course I do) but comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Also, I was going to do these in 20-page (9,000 word) segments, but I think each episode's going to be about 4,500 words long so I can update faster. Also, this has been upgraded to a 2-part episode instead of part one - commercial - part two style.**

**~Phelix~**


	3. Author's note - READ PLS

**BEHOLD THE AUTHORS NOTE MUAHAHAHA**

**No, but seriously. I have three whole stories, ready to post, (supernaturalstuck episode three, silver linings ch1, and friends in weird places ch1) but I feel like no one's actually paying attention to my stories.**

**So, these won't be released ****_until_**** this note gets 10 WHOLE COMMENTS. Neither will anything else. BUT if I have anything else to post, that will ALL come in one big bundle!**

**[Shoutout thanks to everyone who has been: broadwaykarkat69, Caro (Guest), lala32903, readwritebeawesome, sodapop000, crabbyjustice4eva, derp-for-homestuck, ThunderingRainbow, Kimberly Cleo Sincerely, and Sebby'sClosetKitten! Thanks for commenting! And thanks to the people who followed and favorited Supernaturalstuck: GoggleHeadOtaku, freespiritforever, lala32903, and ValkyrieNeel!]  
><strong>

**Edit: **

**OKAY, OKAY, FINE. FIVE COMMENTS IS GOOD ENOUGH, I GUESS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FINAL COPY OF FRIENDS IN WEIRD PLACES, BUT HERE COME THE OTHER TWO! :DDD  
><strong>


	4. Episode 3 - Demon

**The title of this one reminds me of the song Demons by Imagine Dragons (big surprise there) but I think it accurately describes Dave's feelings towards John- oops, spoilers… *ahem* feelings **_**later on**_ **for John. Don't worry, I'll tell you when to listen to it. Kehehe. **

_The only sound punctuation the thick silence is a single shrill scream from the noirette, like the blade of a knife._

"_Demon!"_

Your head snaps up. You aren't where you should be, you're… in your room? At the apartment?

You sit up, rubbing your eyes with a hand. Someone jolts next to you, sitting up quickly.

"Dave?"

John. You immediately flinch away from him, reaching up to cover your eyes - wait. You're… wearing shades? They slip easily on your face, a little too big.

Dirk…

You look back up at John. He looks only concerned.

"You're awake, good. Are you okay? You were talking to Dirk and you just sort of… passed out. On your feet."

You sigh in immense relief. "So you didn't see my eyes?"

He seems almost disappointed. "No, the moment Dirk got you into the bed of the truck he slid his shades onto your face. I got to see his, though."

You sigh again, but in annoyance. "What time is it?" You change the subject.

"About three in the morning. I was waiting for you to wake up but I guess I fell asleep." He shrugs a bit and you see him smile in the dark.

You smile back. You look around, and realize there's nowhere for him to sleep. "Do you have complete control of your wings?" You ask quietly.

He huffs in response. "Of course I do. I'm not an imbecile."

You scooch over, lifting the blanket up. He stares at you for a moment before slowly crawling in, placing his glasses on the nightstand and immediately turning onto his side with his back to you. You reach over him, setting your shades next to them, and lie facing away from him as well.

Well, this is awkward.

You sit there for awhile until you hear his breathing even out, and shrug. Could be worse.

You fall asleep eventually, and suddenly the point of view changes.

**Dave: Be the guy in the past.**

You are now the guy who's 25 years in the past.

You must've forgotten to turn off your swag last night, because you wake up covered in… emeralds and rubies.

You haven't come up with a joke for that yet.

You are Damascus, brother to Lucifer himself, and lord of Death and Wealth. Some days you'll wake covered in precious gems and metals, other days dozens of freshly dead bodies.

You're not really fond of either.

You shove the gems off to the side, into the constantly growing piles around your bed and cavernous room. Well, of course it's cavernous. It's a cave.

Your message board beeps insistently in the corner. Must be what woke you up.

You sigh in annoyance as you get up to check it.

_Hey, lil man. Know you don't got a lot of free time, but I've got a job for you, seek-and-destroy mission. Don't let me down._

_- Bro_

You huff. He knows you don't do much but make mischief these days. But he hasn't given you a seek-and-destroy mission for quite awhile.

You flick your tail up, taking the end of it in your hand and writing on the board with it.

_yup gotta real busy schedule here but ill see what i can do thanks bro_

_- D_

His reply is almost instantaneous.

_Rosalie Lalonde. Age 23. Works as a writer, author of the bestselling _Wizard _novels. _

He gives you her address and you concentrate for a moment. a split second later you're standing in front of her door, and you're unnerved by the stuffed cat in the wooden coffin by the door. But you use the brass knocker anyways, and she immediately opens the door. You're taken aback by her appearance.

She's almost as tall as you are, which is the first thing that startles you, being 5'9". She looks up at you with knowing lavender irises, accented by black eyeliner that goes with her black lipstick. Her face is framed by light blonde hair cut off at a slant at her jawline, and held in place with a black headband. She wears a purple-and-black choker, with what you can sense is a pure deep glow star sapphire nestled in the hollow of her throat. You force yourself to look at what else she's wearing, regardless of the fact that you're inexplicably drawn to something so precious, in the opposite way that most gems are attracted to you. She wears a black blouse with long dark purple sleeves, and a short black skirt to her knees with black and purple striped leggings, and black shoes with white trim. She holds one white wand in each hand, and as she looks you over she gives you a knowing smirk.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Lalonde. I've been expecting you. What do you go by here?"

The way she says 'here' makes you realize she knows what you are.

"Luca Strider." You say in a flat tone, not liking this one bit. You get the feeling she can see straight through your signature sunglasses, right to your light-sensitive carmine eyes.

"Ah, yes, come in, Mr. Strider."

You feel uneasy but you shrug it off. "Alright, Lalonde. You know why I'm here, right?"

She hesitates as she opens the door and you walk in. "...Yes."

"And you know this is just my job, right?"

"Of course. You know, I'm a seer. I already know how this is going to turn out - I'm simply waiting for you to get it."

"Get what, my sword? I don't think I'll be needing that." Real smooth, Strider.

"The point. Although by now I'm fairly sure you do." She smiles.

You have never in your life (which, being the age of the universe, roughly translates to 4.13 × 1020 years) seen flirting this weird and slightly creepy. But neither have you been this attracted to a woman… or maybe it's the gem. Either way, you don't want to leave.

"Sit down, have a cup of tea." She gestures to a small table with two seats, one on either side. Two teacups sit, on in front of either chair, and she directs you to the one facing away from the door. The liquid in the cup looks different than the one in hers, and you understand why when you sniff it. You catch a faint whiff of blood, and the tantalizing mixed scent of apple and silver. You give her a look and she smirks, much like the one you're already wearing.

"You really do know me, don't you?"

"Just drink. We have plenty of time to bond over my unusual foresight, as I assume."

You take a sip, and it's perfect. No, literally, you haven't tasted anything more heavenly- okay, maybe that's the wrong comparison. This drink is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the one who made it.

"Practically orgasmic." You comment as you continue drinking. "The hell did you put in this?"

"Raven's blood, apple juice, a touch of liquid silver. Also a dash of sugar and a squeeze of lemon. Stirred with a feather from the same raven. Never waste." She looks up and you see a collection of stuffed crows, ravens, and blackbirds, a whole flock about the ceiling of the room.

"That's as creepy as your stuffed cat. You must be an excellent taxidermist."

"Ah, yes, Jaspers. His spirit still runs wild around the house with his horrible pink aura. All he does is meow and it's obnoxious because I can understand him."

You pause as you check your internal clock. It's been well over twenty minutes, and your job isn't done. This is a first.

Usually twenty minutes after you enter someone's house on job you've killed them and/or fucked them and then disposed of them.

You don't think any of those things is going to happen on this trip.

**Damascus: Be the guy who's really covered in bitches.**

You are now Dave Strider, and your bed is too hot.

There's John in your arms on one side, emitting his overabundance of angel heat, which would be okay if Dirk hadn't migrated over here during the night and curled up against your back. At least he doesn't have Lil Cal. But then there's his robot bunny Lil Sebby, and you can tell there's a fuckton of smuppets covering the three of you.

You reach over to grab your shades, and a little orange-sleeved arm flops onto your side.

You let out the most embarrassingly manly scream there ever was, and you shove John off the bed as you make your escape from the evil demonic puppet.

"God DAMN it Bro! I told you that if you're going to sleep with me to leave that thing in YOUR bed!" You shriek, now safely in the other corner of the room.

John hit the floor with a thud, but weirdly he was still asleep, face-first on the floor with his ass in the air.

Dirk takes one look at you, and at John, and suddenly he bursts out laughing. Pretty soon you're in on it too, even Lil Seb starts giggling. And then John wakes up and there's paper stuck on his face and all hell breaks loose.

It takes everyone almost ten minutes to stop laughing, because every time it would die down something would happen that wasn't really that funny and everyone would find something funny about it and the laughing would start up again for no reason.

Eventually your sides hurt and you realize you just needed a stupid thing to get your mind off everything.

You smile as the three of you sit in silence.

"Well that was nice. But you know what was nicer?"

You look over at Dirk. You aren't quite sure what he's bringing up.

"The way you two were all cute and sleeping together."

The both of you blush and you glare at him. "He didn't have anywhere else to sleep. I wasn't gonna make him sleep on the shitty hardwood floor. Besides, I couldn't help but notice _you_ brought all your shit into my bed."

"That's different. We're brothers."

"You're 27 and I'm 24. That's not within the range of platonic cuddling."

"Neither is 24 and 23."

You blush harder. "Bro…"

"I get it, I get it." He smirks. "But I couldn't help but notice the cuddling itself didn't even look platonic, not with the way you-"

"Bro! Shut up!" You blush furiously. You don't know exactly _what_ you were doing, and you don't care to, but admittedly earlier in the night you'd been having a pretty damn good dream.

About no one in particular, shut up.

You suppose as long as John didn't know you were fine.

Speaking of John, he looks pretty damn confused, so you shove Dirk and all his crap out of your room and start rooting through your shit to change.

"So, how'd you sleep?" You ask nonchalantly as you pull out a red-and-black striped tee shirt.

He shrugs. "Not bad. You?"

"Pretty well. So, eh, what happened yesterday…?"

"Like I said, you were talking to Dirk and all of a sudden you passed out." His voice lacks the odd emotions you heard in his voice yesterday.

Emotions - he's empathic.

_Oh, fuck…_ Your paranoid brain thinks. _What if I woke him up just with what I was feeling? Did I actually do anything? No, he'd bring it up, wouldn't he? Fuck, he's staring at you. Stop worrying!_

Ugh. You grab a pair of black jeans, and look over at him. "I don't think you're my size… got any other angelic tricks up your sleeve?"

He rolls his eyes before he's suddenly enveloped in a blue light and suddenly he's wearing a dark blue jacket over a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Damn." You say as you raise your eyebrows. "Think that'll work on me?"

"Nope."

You shrug. "Guess I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way." You say as you pull off your shirt.

It's at that moment that you realize just how much of a dick your brother is. Your phone rings in your _other_ jeans, the ones you were wearing last night before your bro apparently cleaned you up.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh! G-get- undressed- t-taste the flesh! Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh! Hold me up against the wall, give it till I beg, give me some-"_

That's enough. You quickly answer it, pissed as fuck. "God, you ass. Stop it or I swear to god I'm going to find Jake."

"Oh, hell no."

"I will. I'll tell him you want to talk to him and lock you in a room with him."

"You wouldn't."

"Anyways, why are you calling me? You're in the other room, I can hear you talking to me."

He chuckles. "Well, for one to inexplicably make this an awkward moment, and two because I don't know what you two are doing in there."

"If I can hear you talking, you could probably hear us doing that."

"Fair enough. But in all due seriousness, I need you to come see this."

You keep the phone on your ear as you walk out the door. "See wh- _oh_."

Crow's blood, you can tell immediately. A demon circle, intricate in design, covers about two-thirds of the floor in your bro's room. In the center of it is a crucified stuffed lizard, which you don't recognize but when John sees it he practically screeches, lunging for it. You grab him.

"Casey!" He wails, as you hold him back.

"Don't you dare go near that circle." You warn him in a low voice, pulling him away.

Dirk looks at you and you nod. He carefully steps into the circle so as not to break it, weaving through the intricately weaving patterns. He picks up the cross carefully, extracting a note from between the plush and the wood. He sets it down and backs out, handing you the note. The letters glow ever so softly.

_SON IM NOT PROUD OF YOU AT ALL WHY HAVENT YOU KISSED THE DAMN BOY YET HELL IS BARELY ENTERTAINING WITH THIS AS IT IS JESUS CHRIST OOPS PROBABLY SHOULDNT HAVE SAID THAT OH WELL WHATEVER BUT SERIOUSLY BRO EITHER LOVE HIM OR DONT WERE NOT LOOKING FOR A ROMANCE NOVEL HERE_

_- D_

Silence fills the room. You turn it over, realizing there's more on the back.

_NO BUT SERIOUSLY THERES SOMETHING YOU SHOULD LOOK UP HERE YOU GOT A COMPUTER RIGHT ANY GOOD STRIDER DOES NOW OPEN UP GOOGLE AND TYPE IN 'STRIDER LALONDE CRISIS' ITLL HELP I PROMISE_

_LOVE YOU_

_- D_

"This is.. from Dad?" You ask slowly, turning it over in your hands.

"Apparently. He hasn't come into contact with us since… well, since the 'accident'."

"Is he watching us?" John asks quietly.

"Obviously. Unless he just wants us to _think_ he is."

You stay silent as Dirk answers John's questions. This is too weird.

You finally realize John's talking to you when he touches your shoulder, leaning over a little bit to look at your downturned features.

"Dave?"

"...Yeah, I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"Nope."

You know the only reason he's asking is because as you read the words on that paper, it's like the soul of the tree or whatever sucked every last emotion out of you. You try to be confused, but it's perfectly clear to you.

You feel his blue aura invade your personal space, and you don't hesitate to welcome it, but absolutely nothing happens. It doesn't affect you. You understand it completely - it obviously must work by removing only negative emotions, not by implementing positive ones.

You don't notice Dirk's gone until John's arms are around you, enveloping you in his warmth. You allow yourself to feel loved… except you can't. The flame that usually burns low in your gut whenever he touches you is soaked in cold water.

You sigh, tightening your grip on his waist and resting your head on his shoulder. He relaxes at some point, probably to let go, but you don't. You aren't sure how long it is after that but eventually you let go and you still don't feel better.

You tell John so when he undoubtedly asks, noting only in your subconscious how hard he's blushing.

"I-I know this must be difficult for you… I was never close to Father, and then just a few days ago - boom, there he is. Completely obsessed with Jake and I a week before our birthdays. It's annoying as all Hell, he has no right to just ignore us and then… I mean, he's practically God himself…" He trails off. He had started sympathetic, but his voice soon started to drip with anger, hatred, disgust, confusion, loneliness, fear…

It's too early for this shit, you decide.

You grab his shoulders, turning him roughly, and before he can do anything you wrap one arm around his shoulders and sweep his legs up with the other, picking him up despite his protests and walking to your room.

You dump him onto the bed, swiftly getting in yourself and wrapping your arms around him. You grab his glasses and put them with your shades on the nightstand, facing him and yourself towards the wall to prevent escape.

He sighs, seeming to accept his fate, and rolls over to snuggle into your chest. You're too out of it to protest, instead shutting your eyes and letting the darkness wash over you.

**Dave: Be the guy who just got laid.**

_Ha_. You wish. This story is so lame, not a single person has gotten laid yet, and it's not in the foreseeable future. Ugh.

Nonetheless, you are Damascus again, chatting quietly and sipping tea with your murder vixen - *ahem* _victim_, instead of doing your job.

It's been four days, and your brother still hasn't found out about your stupid little romance novel here. At least, he hasn't said anything about it.

But you love Rosalie Lalonde - you really do. You just can't help it. Her ironic snide comments, her odd hobbies, her cat obsession, her tendency to know what's going on in front of her and her amazing foresight which lets her see what's _going_ to happen…

She's just great.

And you know she loves you, too - the way she smiles, the way she laughs, you've even talked about children with her once or twice.

You want to get married but she has no desire to, only because of the trouble it would undoubtedly cause you. You know she wants children, though, regardless of the millions of times you've warned her of the dangers, of how they might inherit your demonic powers, but she doesn't care.

"It will make them all the more special, my darling." She comments with a sly smirk.

"But Rose… if they were turned loose upon the world with those powers like the little hell beasts they're sure to be, people could get seriously hurt. Not to mention both my brother and the Sons of God would have my ass for it." You remind her.

"We shall have two little boys… the younger David, and the elder Richard."

"I'm not calling my son Dick. How about Dirk?"

She pauses with a more pronounced smirk. "Reasonable. Does this mean you're agreeing to having them?"

"You already know they're going to happen, don't you?" You sigh.

"Why, of course I do."

"Then tell me when the time is right."

"Luca, it will happen by itself when the time is right. There is no reason to procrastinate in amorous activities." She says with a grin.

You literally have no idea whether to be turned on or not.

She notices your dumbfounded expression and rolls her lavender eyes, standing up and leaning over to kiss you.

Okay. Maybe you just rewinded too far to be the guy who just got laid, hehe.

**Damascus: Interrupt this lovely session of written porn to be the confused guy.**

You are now Dave Strider, freshly awoken from a nap and a confusing dream about John, which you shove aside to notice the real thing looking anywhere but you.

You grab your shades quickly, putting them on and looking back over at him.

"Sup, man?"

Very heartfelt.

He doesn't answer, instead looking up at you and looking quickly away while he blushes.

"Dude. Talk to me."

"...No."

You sigh heavily. "What did I do?"

He looks up at you a little incredulously. "You d-didn't do anything, I…"

"Well then, what did you do?"

He hesitates for a moment before blurring, but you reach out in front of you and you hear a muffled curse before he's sprawled on your lap, tangled in your arms.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me." You inform him, tightening your grip.

"It's embarrassing!" He squeals, wriggling.

"Tell me!" You command, and he just goes limp.

You don't fall for his trick, though, keeping a tight hold on his arms and torso.

"Please, John? This is gonna eat me alive until you tell me."

He mumbles something but you don't catch it. You probably weren't supposed to.

You poke the small of his back and he convulses for a second. "Ah! Don't do that!"

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Don't tempt me."

"...*mumble* you…"

You poke him again.

"I kissed you, you fuck!"

He takes advantage in your momentary lapse of concentration to squirm away, but you lock his arm in an iron grip before he can get anywhere.

"What."

"Y-You heard me. Let me go."

You're pretty much the opposite of earlier. There's suddenly a war going on inside you, with all of your emotions fighting for themselves.

"You're giving me a headache. Just let m-" He cuts off, probably smacked in the face by the immense wave of the one emotion you had hoped would lose dominating your entire being all at once.

"Wh…"

You watch - you suddenly aren't in control of your body anymore - as your other arm snatches his collar and pulls him down to your level, and pulls his lips to yours in a kiss, but hell if you would have done that shit if you had been in control.

The moment you do gain control, you flashstep the absolute _fuck_ out of there. Because just no. That is not okay.

You pass Dirk in the hallway, but he doesn't say anything.

"Dave, wait!"

Oh, hell no. There is no waiting.

There is no anything.

Because none of that ever happened.

None. Of. It.

**END EPISODE 3**

**Well. That was a bit weird, but I wrote it in the hours where I wasn't sleeping due to creepy-ass nightmares from The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. So cut it some slack. Comments are always loved, I love you guys!**


	5. Episode 4 - Relations

**Hey! Sorry this is a little short. So, this chapter was mostly for us to get acquainted with Jake before he actually shows up. We've got both John's view on him and Dirk's, so this should be good. Also, some stuff happens but don't worry, okay?**

**== Why don't you be the other guy now.**

Which other guy? You don't know, but suddenly you're the guy who's confused and kind of okay with that.

**Yeah, that's the one.**

Okay, you are now Johnathan. Much cleared up.

Your wings flap slightly as you stare at the cloudless sky. The roof is hot beneath your hands, but that's fine. You're cold blooded, so warm things are welcomed.

You concentrate a moment, and watch with a smile as leaves swoosh out of a tree. You like fall, it's very easy and unquestioned when leaves… er, _fall_ from their trees. Huh.

You stand up with a sigh, checking your converse hi-tops to make sure they're laced tightly. You once had to explain to your mentor about why some guy walking got hit with a high-velocity blue shoe from seemingly nowhere, and suddenly 17 people could see a winged teenager flying away.

Yeah, you were in so much trouble.

You've always liked your jet-black wings, a mutation but who cares? You're the fricking descendant of the angel pope himself, who might as well be God.

Jameson Egbert, the rising star of the Sons of God, aka the Sons of Hierarchy, managed to get himself two kids - one with a human, and one with the same human after being risen to angel status. You are the latter of the two, full-blooded angel and of very high status. Everyone complained that you had it made, but the truth was that you really didn't like your dad. Everything with him was about cake and pride and being a good boy. Ugh. Your older brother, Jacoli (usually just referred to as Jake) rarely got any attention, so he was more of an upbeat adventurer character. You always looked up to him more than to your father, mainly because you two spent so much time together and he taught you literally everything you know.

You haven't seen Jake in a while, and you kind of miss his matching, dorky bucktoothed grin and his emerald eyes. You pull a feather out of your pocket - a deep chocolate lined with lighter caramel, longer than your forearm. It's been years since you talked to him, hasn't it? He escaped to Earth a long time ago, and the only reason you didn't leave sooner was because of the enhanced security around you. Dad didn't want his other son to go missing, too.

You spread your wings, a full 15 foot span. You're young, but you already have full-sized wings and it's great. You flap them once, and a whoosh of air sends more leaves scattering. You smile, taking a step back before running three full steps before launching yourself off the high roof and manipulating the wind a bit to push you high into the sky with an updraft.

Traveling this fast, it seems like the sheer velocity would have your hair swept back, but your raven locks never cease to be in your eyes. You love the sensation of flying, you don't much get to experience it at home. But even though you're reveling in the feeling, it's still tainted by earlier. Had events gone slightly differently, you would be soaring up here with your heart with a dopey grin plastered across your face.

The mere mention of earlier wipes the smile from your lips, and you flap your wings to gain speed. Why the hell did he just… go? You've never really talked to a lot of people your own age, so you always feel like a little kid, and you've never felt this way about someone before.

Well, there was Vriska…

You come to a halt, resting your feet onto a thick branch of a nearby tree as you think about your previous girlfriend, Veronica. She liked to be called Vriska, though. No clue why, but it was cute.

You remember when you first met her. She was what they called a fairy angel, with mutated blue insect-like wings. She had died of a series of fatal strifes, which left her with a bit of memory loss and complete blindness in one eye. She was a troll when she was alive, and she was only sixteen when she died. Vriska was very forward with you, even though you were appointed her mentor archangel. You had been almost fifteen then, and you are just as confused now as you had been then.

You close your eyes, remembering just how scared of her you had been that day.

_You stare at the girl, looking in between Carlos and her. She was absolutely terrifying to you, and you were supposed to be her __mentor__? Christ. She has waist-length hair almost as dark as yours, with a single dark blue streak running down one side. Her wings are fresh and spread wide across her back, and she stares at you with a single cobalt blue eye, the other hidden behind a shaded lens. A mismatched pair of horns just out of her long hair, intimidating you further. Blue lipstick and matching blue eyeliner blend into her light grey skin, and she smiles at you with a nice pair of fangs. She's tall and thin, wearing a standard white dress that shows she hasn't been to her place yet._

"_Hi there, I'm Vriska."_

"_Johnathan…"_

"_I'm gonna call you John. Nice to meet you!"_

_You raised your eyebrows as she grabbed your hand, shaking it with a glint in her eye._

"_So you're my court-appointed matesprit, huh?"_

"_What?!"_

You let out a small chuckle, remembering how Carlos had basically just let her drag you off and continue talking about how 'we're in a relationship now' and stuff. Wow, you were a real pushover. Still are, you guess.

You bend your legs, pausing for a moment before jumping off the branch and launching into the air once again. You can flashstep, but you can't quite flash_fly_ yet. It's gonna take you like fifteen minutes to get back to Dave and Dirk's place, ugh.

You continue to fly, watching the streets below. Dave still hadn't come back since this morning, and it was almost four now. You're kind of worried about him, although you know he can take care of himself. It's not really other people you're concerned about, it's what he might do to himself.  
>You eventually spot the familiar silver hair and dark red jacket of the person you're looking for, but in a place you didn't expect him to be. <em>What is he doing?<em>

He stands on the roof of a tall building, looking over the side with a grim expression. You notice he isn't wearing his shades, but you're too far away to see his eyes.

You don't realize what's happening until it's too late, or at least for someone not as _mobile_ in the air as you are.

"Christ, Dave!" You yell as you dive sharply, just barely managing to catch him before he hits the ground. "What the fuck?!"

"Why the fuck did you stop me, you jackass?! Can't you see I was doing something?" He howls back at you, not looking up.

"Yeah, I can see that, you idiot! Why the hell are you jumping off a fucking building? Are you trying to fucking kill yourself? What would Dirk think?!"

He pauses at that, still not looking at you. "...I can't. I can't do this. You're one of _them_, for god's sake, I can't just…"

"You can't what?" You ask as you land on your feet, setting him on his.

"I can't feel this way, it's not right!" He shouts, taking off.

You waste no time in sprinting after him, grabbing him and hefting him into the air with you. He squirms and thrashes, but once you pass thirty feet he suddenly stops. You can tell this is hard for him, and he doesn't want to die but he doesn't want things to be this way.

"Feel what way? Dave, tell me."

He hesitates, and when he opens his mouth you think he's going to tell you, but all of a sudden he mutters something that sounds suspicious and all of a sudden it feels like something's stabbing you, right in the gut. You screech and instinctively let go of him, regretting it when he looks up at you as he falls.

He doesn't reach out, he just stares at you with an almost apologetic expression in his…

Red eyes.

Your own widen as you stare, open mouthed. By the time you realize he's fucking _falling_, he's too far to catch in time.

All of a sudden someone shouts something and you're thrown backwards. You briefly see something dark red on the ground before it and Dave are both gone without a trace.

"D-Demon…?"

**Be the guy who's severely disappointed.**

You are now Damascus Strider, in the present, and you are really disappointed in your son, who is lying unconscious in your arms.

You sigh as you set him down on your bed and wait for him to wake up. The way he's lying disturbs you - he's your mirror image. Being a pure demon, you stopped aging at 25 earth years old, and he's nearing that mark now. Hell, he's even wearing similar clothes.

You always knew he'd look just like you, didn't you?

"_He's beautiful." The nurse smiles as she hands baby Dave to Rose. Or tries to. Fuck, that kid is clingy already._

"_He isn't beautiful, he's handsome. Just like his father. Exactly like him, to be precise…" She smiles at you, and you get the feeling she knows something you don't._

_You wave it off, and watch as he starts to open his eyes already. You wave the nurse off, wanting to know what he looks like before people can freak out._

_Little Dirk climbs up on the chair next to you so he can see, too._

_Rose looks, but again you get the feeling she already knows._

_Dave blinks open his eyes to reveal startlingly crimson irises, not a shade darker than your own. You lift up your shades and he stares at your own eyes, smiling._

_From that moment on you didn't give one single shit what your brother might think._

_Because if this isn't perfect, you don't know what is._

You're brought back from your memories by Dave stirring beside you, and you can't help but feel like a father again after twenty-two years.

"Dave?" You ask quietly. You aren't sure what he'll think when someone who could be his identical twin wakes him up and says he's his dad. Chances are he'll either take it coolly or freak the fuck out.

"...I'll get up later, Dirk…" He mumbles, grabbing the pillow and shoving it over his head.

Cute.

"I'm not Dirk."

"Fuck off, John-" He cuts off, and you can hear the gears turning in his head. "Wait."

He sits up, tossing the pillow aside, and looks at you. He leans back, eyes widening. "What the fuck…?"

"Hey, kid. Welcome to Hell."

His eyes get wider and you chuckle. "I'm just kidding, calm down. Your attempt to kill yourself didn't quite work, and neither did the second one. The angel saved you the first time, and I did the second. You're technically in Hell, but like, my place."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your dad."

"Bull shit."

"Damascus, aka Luca Strider. Your mom was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met, and her name was Rosalie Lalonde. She died when you were two, do you remember that? It scarred poor Dirk, I know that…"

He stares at you for a moment. "Why do you look like me?"

"Because you look like me. I'm older than time, for fuck's sake… but I only look like 25 or some shit. Now that you're almost there, you're gonna stop aging at that point and inherit the full extent of your demonic powers. You probably already know that."

He looks down. "Yeah."

"You know, it's not wrong to love him." You say quietly after a moment.

He looks up at you. "But he's an _angel_."

"Not all angels are the same, Dave. Your brother loved Jake, why don't you think it's okay?"

"Because it's not! When Dirk found out, he broke up with Jake!"

You shake your head. "No, he didn't."

"...What?"

**Be the angsty teenager in the past.**

Your name is Dirk Strider, and life sucks.

You're an orphan running from social services with a younger brother who doesn't even fully understand why you're hunting demons.

And guess what? You're only sixteen. Ugh.

You're on your way to the shithole you call 'home' when you spot something in a nearby tree: a boy about your age, with wings of a deep chocolate color accented by caramel and vanilla streaks. He's hanging from a thick branch, with one wing caught on a thinner branch and twisted at a painful angle. His matching chocolate hair brushes into his face over his closed eyes, and you assume he's unconscious. You step closer and his eyes flicker open, revealing emerald irises that stare right at you.

"Ah, 'allo there, I'm Jake." He has a light English accent, you can't help but notice. "C'dyou hand me my glasses there?" He asks, pointing to a thin set of frames next to your foot.

"Sure." You pick them up, tucking them into his preferred hand before pointing to his wing. "You want some help with that?"

He gives you a look after slipping them onto his nose. "No, I was just going to hang here awkwardly from my broken wing."

"I get it, I get it. But how are we going to get you down?"

"Hmm… You could shift that branch out of the way and I could fall out of the tree and probably be fine, or you could move those two branches up there to free my wing from the top and I could climb down myself."

You choose the former (and probably more entertaining) of the two options, placing both hands on the branch and roughly shoving it out of the way, stepping to the side as Jake falls.

"I'm Dirk, by the way." You say as you try not to smile.

He huffs and stands up, brushing himself off. He moves his right wing and winces, instead opting to put them away. "God, that hurts… Nice to meet you, Dirk. Where are you headed?"

"...Home."

"Mind if I come with?"

"Just keep your wings down and it's fine. My little bro wouldn't be too thrilled about me talking to an angel."

"Gotcha." He grins. "So which way?"

**Be the angsty adult in the present.**

Which one? There's like three.

**Based on the context, it's the one who's worried about his brother.**

You are suddenly Dirk Strider again, but in the present, and you are most definitely worried about Dave.

When he walked out the door he handed you your shades, and didn't say a word. You don't even want to know what he was going to do but fuck do you hope he comes back soon.

You hear the door of the apartment open and sprint to it, only to be greeted by a solemn mess of black hair. "John?"

"Dirk, I… I'm sorry."

"What happened? Is Dave okay?"

"I-I don't know, he…" He sniffles, rubbing his eyes with his hand under his glasses.

"He what? What happened?"

"He jumped off a fucking building and I caught him and set him down and he ran so I picked him up again and he wouldn't tell me what's wrong and he did something and it hurts a lot and I accidentally dropped him and I was pushed back by something and h-he… I think he fell through a portal or something… And he's gone…"

You take a moment to process this. "He's gone?"

"Yes, he's fucking _gone_. And-" He suddenly leans forward, steadying himself against the wall with a hand and holding his stomach. He coughs, and something black drips out of his mouth.

"John?" You're starting to get worried about the guy in front of you, instead.

He coughs again, black liquid staining his jaw and shirt. "I-I'm fine… f-fine… we, we n-need to find D-" He pauses to cough once again before spitting out the word 'Dave' and falling to his knees in a coughing fit.

"Christ, John, what _happened_ to you?" You shout as you kneel next to him, pretty damn alarmed. "Is this normal?"

"No, but - ah, fuck - m-my stomach… ugh it hurts…" He reluctantly moves his hand to allow you to lift his shirt up, revealing a glowing red rune, cut into his skin.

"Ah, Dave… this may just be a series of coincidences but you've seriously fucked up here…" You murmur, trying to think of something to do. "Okay, John, you're gonna be okay. I just need you to relax for me, okay? Do you have something, anything, that might have some form of angelic or positive power?"

He does as you ask, relaxing against the wall and letting his head loll to the side. He pulls something from the inside pocket of his jacket, a long feather…

You stare at him for a second. "Is that…"

"It's an angel's f-feather… from the best guy I knew. D-Don't worry over that, j-just do what you have to do, okay…"

You hesitate a moment longer, just staring at the feather. His blue eyes are dull, but they stare right into you.

"You knew him, d-didn't you? Jake. That's his."

You nod slowly. You can feel the tears pricking at your eyes.

"We'll find him."

You aren't sure whether he's talking about Dave or Jake but it fills you with determination and you chant the incantation you chose before plunging the feather into his wound. Of course he screams, that's gotta hurt like hell. The feather disappears, absorbed into him to counteract the demon magic. He shudders and twitches, blue eyes closed. He's unconscious, great. But his wound disappears with the feather and he looks more peaceful.

He mumbles something in his sleep, an incoherent sound that sounds to you like 'Jake'. It probably wasn't, but regardless you pick him up and slip him into Dave's bed. The little guy isn't here, so you don't think he'll mind John commandeering his bed.

The healing took more out of you than you expected, and you aren't sure if you'll make it to your room. Regardless, you curl yourself up in Dave's bed next to the unconscious angel and wonder how you're going to get him back.

**Be the guy who wants to go home but can't.**

You are now Dave Strider- wait… No, that guy doesn't come in till later. You're Dave, alright, and you're pretty damn pissed. John probably thinks you're dead, he's probably told Dirk so now Dirk's gonna be worried as hell, and now that you think about it you probably fucking _killed_ John with your stupid demonic power, cause he's an angel.

Damn.

And here you are, stuck playing fucking Call of Duty with your ass of a dad who won't let you go home. You don't even know why, he just says it's 'not time yet' and it's starting to bug you.

A lot.

At least you have a lot of time to think about John.

You and Dad had a long talk about Jake and Dirk and John and what you should do if he's still alive. He told you that if John got to Dirk he should be fine, but won't tell you why. Says you're going to stay here until your brother faces his fears and comes to get you. He knows how, apparently.

And he's going to stay right here with you to make sure _his_ brother doesn't find out you're still alive.

The one thing that bothers you is that if your Dad looks just like you, is his brother going to look just like Dirk? You suddenly have to know. You haven't seen Dirk for almost a full day now, and it's starting to hurt. He says he understands, that he went through the same thing millions of years ago and still hasn't gotten over it.

You think he's just jealous that you're going to get to see Dirk again, and he's still stuck in this shithole miles away from his bro.

But you feel bad for him, even if he is a complete dick. You can't imagine being trapped away from Dirk for millions of years, knowing that he doesn't care if you're next to him or not.

Just the thought makes you lose concentration and die, tears threatening to fall.

He looks over at you, probably to say something, but you just set your jaw and continue playing.

Dirk's coming for you, you know he is, because he loves you. He's always loved you and he always will. He'd do anything to get you back, you're his little bro and you always will be.

**Be another character.**

You are now a different character, but you aren't going to tell the readers your name because that would ruin a good surprise, now wouldn't it?

You walk through the maze of streets, maneuvering them easily. You look for a place that would be easy to live in, somewhere the people you are looking for would stay. Not for long, though, they run about like scared little critters all the time. For good reason, too, but you wish they hadn't run off on you like that years ago. It was kind of annoying, having to search for them like this. You wonder if that girl is still with them. The girl with the red glasses and the cute dragon cane. She was nice, although she had always claimed you smelled like caramel apples.

You sigh as you once again fail to find a suitable place to look for them, instead just standing there like an idiot. You run a hand through your hair, thinking of somewhere you hadn't looked. He's somewhere near here, you're _sure_ of it.

You close your eyes and feel again, and something you haven't felt in a very long time rears up and smacks you right on the face.

What?

And he's right there with it. You open the door right next to you, and see many familiar things and some unfamiliar things that follow the same scheme. You thumb one of your pistols, extremely wary, but you don't think you'll need to shoot anything today.

You feel something large and dark, a presence that isn't quite _here_ in the other room, and make careful to avoid that. You've felt demon circles before and they hurt like hell. Literally.

As you step into the next room you presume it empty, yet you feel a part of _yourself_ in here along with the two presences you're looking for.

Suddenly someone sits up in the bed, and you feel a pair of orange lasers cutting into you.

You don't think, you just smile. You forget what happened all those years ago, you forget why he left and honestly you don't care. He stares for a moment longer, gaping like a fish, before he finally manages to say something.

"_Jake?!_"

**There you go. Don't forget to head to my profile and vote on what my GamKar/JohnDave fic should be about! You're all welcome, don't forget to comment! I love you all, my precious little chibis!**

**~Phelix~**


	6. Episode 5 - Reunion

**I just wanna let you know that the angles I've created have a very physical society, one might randomly kiss another if they look down, and it's usually accepted. It doesn't become a **_**romantic**_ **relationship until two angels (or I suppose an angel and a human) bite each other, which no matter the healing power of one, doesn't go away until he or she bites another. That leaves him or her free for a new bite, to proclaim their new love. Although, most angels won't bite another unless their significant other has bitten someone else already, causing the mark to disappear from their neck, or has died, causing the mark to become more prominent and appear reddish (or whatever their blood color is, if they're a troll) and crossed-out. Know that if one angel rejects a show of friendship and/or cheering-up by way of kissing or other physical means, they are most likely a Son of God (or a trainee/apprentice), who are completely abstinent unless they have a girlfriend/boyfriend. Weird, I know.**

**Here. *Throws chapter at your faces* Read. Hope you like my Roxy.**

**Be the guy who -**

There's no god damned time for that, christ! You can't believe your eyes, it's _Jake!_

He cocks an eyebrow at you. "D'ja really fink I wouldn't come an' findja once ya skipped town on me?"

Okay, pause. Crap - you forgot about Jake's heavy-ass English accent. You're just gonna go ahead and rewrite what he says so it doesn't sound… well, so it doesn't sound derpish.

He cocks an eyebrow at you. "Did you really think I wouldn't come and find you once you skipped town on me?"

You can't contain your childish excitement at seeing him after what feels like forever and might well have been. "Oh my god, Jake! You're really here!"

John stirs next to you, mumbling something about cars and cats, catching both of your attentions at once.

Jake frowns. "You replace me already, Strider?" He asks, noting John's _almost familial_ resemblance to himself without apparently noticing the _familial_ resemblance to himself.

Yeah, Jake's a little stupid. But you love that about him. Sort of. Sometimes.

You chuckle at him. "Ah, no - he's Dave's. I had to counteract some demon magic and the healing took a lot out of me."

He furrows his eyebrows, cocking his head a bit. "So, you…"

"Hell no. I just fell asleep next to him, that's all." Jesus.

There's no mistaking his relief. "Ah, that's good to hear."

John rolls over, grabbing his pillow and shoving it over his head. "Jake, shut _up_. I am sleepiiiiiiiiiiiing." He whines, and cou count three seconds before he freezes.

You watch the shock register on Jake's face, and he stares at the noirette next to you with a kind of deer-in-headlights look.

John sits up slowly, only taking the pillow off of his face once he's fully upright.

"Jake…?"

"…John?"

All of a sudden there's a loud screeching-screaming-squealing noise from your right and a flash of blue nearly bowls Jake over. "Jake! Oh, my god, Jake!"

Jake hugs him back with a huge grin. "John! It's so good to see you again!"

"Oh, my god, I heard you were-"

"-Don't even say it. I'm not, so let's leave it at that."

The two kiss for a moment, and you have to admit that it's both hot and disturbing.

You stare for a moment after they part before Jake rolls his eyes. "Angel customs are a tad different than human customs, Dirk. Trust me, I'm not about to bite him."

You look off to the side, running your fingers over the scar on your own neck.

"Anyways, you said he was Dave's, right?" Jake continues. "Where is he, anyways?"

Jake's words lead to silence, and John looks like he's about to cry. As Jake holds John, you recount John showing up and what happened, and what he said, but you can't give more than that. John soon after gives what happened earlier, in more detail than he had given you. You realize he's taking Dave's eyes very well, and you're sure in that moment that John loves him.

"John, how're you holding up? You feeling okay, maybe _not_ dying?" You ask, trying (and kind of failing, in your opinion) to lighten the mood.

"I've been fine since I passed out from you _stabbing me with a feather_."

"You would have died from a satanic wound in your lower abdominal cavity if I hadn't."

Jake suddenly cuts in. "That's right, suppose you'd want a new one, just in case I have to run off again, eh?" He pokes John with one hand, unfurling his wings.

"Hey, hey, be _careful_ with those! You could break something!" You yelp, knowing Dave would flip his shit if something happened to anything in his room, not even mentioning his turntables.

Jake rolls his eyes, keeping them folded as he plucks an arm-length feather with a slight wince and hands it to John. "Hopefully you won't need it, the real thing should be here with his brother."

John smiles widely, a look of adoration in his eyes. You continue to stare pointedly and intently at Jake until he huffs and his wings disappear, giving you a look as they fade with a whiff of chocolate.

It seems to hit you all at once that you should probably be _looking_ for a way to find Dave, rather than just _discussing_ it.

"John, tell me again what Dave fell through." You say, breaking the air and replacing it with seriousness.

He takes a deep breath and you watch as his fingers twitch around the stem of the feather.

"I told you three times, something knocked me back so I was tumbling head over heels through the air. All I saw was something dark red that felt awful, like I was going to be sick. He fell into it, there was a short flash of red and purple, and it was all gone without a trace."

You feel like _you're_ going to be sick. "Did you hear anything? Anything at all? Did time seem to almost slow down?" You ask, trying not to freak out but you are anyways. Jake gets that concerned look, you're probably deathly pale. You stand up for the first time in the twenty minutes since Jake got here.

John stares at you, but he nods slowly. "Deathly silent, everything else was still. It seemed to blur at the edges, like a faded picture."

You swallow. And then again. Because you don't want to go back there, and definitely not with two angels in tow.

The concerned look on jake's face slips into complete and utter horror for about three seconds before he replaces it with a dorky smile, although it lacks true excitement. "Well, this is a brand-new adventure, now isn't it?"

John looks back at him, apparently he hasn't caught on yet, and smiles. "Yep!"

You're not sure you can handle this today. "Ah, I'm kinda tired - can we do that tomorrow?"

John glances at you as you point out the clock - it's a little after eleven at night. You're just procrastinating, you know, because you can't open a demon portal without moonlight, but you need some decent sleep anyways.

You head into your own room for about five seconds until you realize the demon circle is still taking up more than 66% of your room. You stand there for about twenty more seconds before rubbing the bridge of your nose with a hand and heading back into the hallway. "Hey, English? My room's giving me a headache, I'm gonna chill with-"

You stand there in the doorway, staring at what can only be described as some hot blue-green action for another fifteen seconds before walking in and closing the door behind you.

**Be another character, for the love of god.**

You are now Dave Strider, and you don't know why but you feel very disturbed. _Very_ disturbed. And maybe a little jealous. You shiver, looking around the room you're in now. You were just taking a shower, and now you're wearing the highest-grade fabric you've ever felt. It's like a plush bird's nest of silk and velvet and a rainbow-shitting unicorn made of gummi bears reading Vogue and dancing to Celine Dion while it shits a mountain of rainbows and does the foxtrot.

That may be the gayest word-based thought you've ever had.

But anyways, you're surrounded by black and red tiled _everything_ with dark red trim wearing a super-soft bathrobe and black slippers, feeling highly disgusted as you run a comb through your white hair. The time you've been staying here, you've changed. Your hair has turned completely white, and a long red tail has grown right out of your tailbone. Your ears are pointed, your teeth are fanged, and your _eyes_…

Well, nothing's happened to your eyes yet. But your father showed you his true form, and apparently your scleræ will turn black as night and your pupils will become fricking #ff0000.

Other than that, you're going to look much the same, almost exactly the same as Dad, except he doesn't have a heartbeat and his skin is whiter than yours.

You've also had an awful pain in your shoulder blades, but he won't tell you what that is other than a smirk and the hint 'you'll know when idiots fly.'

You responded with 'they already do' and he'd just laughed with you.

You're really starting to like him - he's just like you in every way. Or, more accurately, you're just like him. You wouldn't mind if you had to stay here forever.

Although you hate to admit it, you really do miss John, though. He's seen every bad side of you that you can think of and he _still_ wants to be around you. He's seen your aggressive attitude, heard your suicidal jokes, seen your confused/aggressive side, he's even come back to you after a violent fit. He saw your eyes, and he didn't run. If anything, he tried harder to catch you, to save you, and he looked so heartbroken when he hit the barrier and was knocked back.

Just thinking of John makes you sad, and you sigh as you set the comb down and walk out of the bathroom. You're gonna go to the bar.

See, this is how you would live if you lived in hell. New respect for your father: dude has his own personal bar. He's got pretty much everything, even a library of _every book ever_. For ironic purposes, of course.

You walk down the hallway, and a door catches your eye. _Observatory_.

You open it, and you're presented with the most amazing room you've ever seen. A huge glass dome covers most of the ceiling, and the floor is completely clear, with a layer of something like glass in between you and dark brown rock, molten lava coursing through it. The dome gives way to a beautiful desert landscape, the sun just rising. You notice an easel on the left side of the glass wall, and you're stricken by a wave of nostalgia. You haven't drawn in so many years, you feel like you've almost forgotten how.

You step up to it - you wish you had your tables right now, the acoustics in this place are _amazing_ - and pick up a light pencil, sitting on the stool and slowly sketching the shape of the horizon.

You smile as you move your arm, slipping back into the old rhythm. You don't know how long you spend in there, but you're in the middle of shading a particularly odd shape in a hill when Dad shows up beside you.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He says with a smile, thankfully back in his human form. "I set this up just for you. I figured you'd like it."

You smile back at him, and set your pencil down. You still feel like sketching, but you don't know what.

You flip the pad, letting your hand wander with another thin pencil.

You start with a frame, and a slightly chubby facial structure. A pair of cute, thin lips (that you imagine are soft as hell) pulled into a shit-eating grin framing a wide set of buck teeth, a small smattering of freckles over a small, slightly tweaked nose, wide, sparkly eyes set behind large-frame glasses. Then you start on the mess of glossy raven hair, flopped over a good chunk of his forehead in almost an anime style, long for a boy but short for a girl. As you look over your finished drawing of John, you realize how girlish he is. You remember how you thought of him as a boy lolita, and you smile again.

"You love him, don't you?" A voice you now recognize as the slightly deeper purr of your own is _still_ hovering over your shoulder, and hell if it doesn't scare the crap out of you.

"Jesus, Dad! Don't do that!" You shout, jumping up off the stool. You turn to him, and you realize he's holding something out for you to take. A briefcase-like thing, when you flip it open it's jam-packed with like a billion coloured pencils. You stare at it for a moment, slowly taking it from him, and you feel the sting of tears at the corner of your eyes. "Dad…"

You don't know how to think about this. He's never been there for you, and you can tell he's trying to make up for it. You think just like he does, and he knows exactly what you like.

"I… I don't want your gifts. I want John."

He gives you a sad look. "I know you want John, but he has to fight his way to you. He's going to lose his angel powers while he's here, and… if you want, you can stay here. With him."

You return that sad look. "But he won't like it here. He can't fly around, and… well, he's an angel. He can't stay here."

"He can if you want him to. I can suppress the demonic energy in this room, although I'd need another angel."

"Look, Dad. I want to stay here, but if John can't be comfortable I'll just have to visit you on the weekends, how about that?"

He takes a minute to respond. "Course. Anytime you want. Always open."

You set the case down, standing up and hugging him tight. "Don't be sad, cause if you're sad I'm gonna be sad."

He hugs you back. "God, you sound like a kid."

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?"

"No, but then again yes. Even if it isn't logical."

"Wanna go watch cartoons and eat sweets?"

"Sweets? What are you, British? Sure."

**Be the girl.**

You suppose you should ask what girl, but it's obvious enough, if you think about it.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You haven't shown up in awhile, so it's about time you were brought back into the mix.

You've been watching the Striders' apartment very carefully, including the undeniably amorous activities they were involved in earlier. A few years ago, homosexuality was practically the eighth deadly sin, but now not a soul cares. It's insane how people's minds change so quickly about things. They can be dead set on an idea and suddenly believe the exact opposite with conviction, all they need is an idiot with linguistic skills to tell them what to think. Like sheep in a herd.

Now that the demon's son is gone, you've decided to make your move. You flick your wands and your entire style changes. You suddenly have on a short pink skirt with a black kitty belt buckle, a short-sleeved top that barely reaches your navel, black-and-pink leggings, black pointed shoes, and a pink pointed hat with a black brim and a white bow. Your hair combs itself into cute swirls, and your eyes turn pink.

And with another wave of your wand-

You are now Roxy Lalonde, the drunken witch personality of the Lalonde body.

You totter up to the doorway and knock on it a little unsteadily. It's opened after a second by the blond, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants with an orange stripe down the sides and his signature pointed shades. You'd say he thoroughly enjoyed last night, because he's covered in marks and looks a bit tired.

"Well hai ther!" You squee, clutching your wands and holding your hands against your cheeks.

He gives you this look, he's already so done with you. "Um, hi. What do you want…?"

"I'm a which! I'm hrer four the angles! Oops, *angels. Heehee!" You giggle obnoxiously, and he holds a hand to his temple.

"The angels…? You mean John and Jake?" He raises an eyebrow at you.

"No, I maen Smiht adn Wseson. Yea, Jon n Jeak!" You grin. "So htey're hear?"

He sighs heavily, probably at your high-pitched voice. "What do you want with them?"

You grin wider, innocence in your sparkling eyes. "I wan'em for hte bouncy, duh! *Bounty~, haha!" You chitter, and you actually manage to get him to open the door for you before he realizes what's going on. "Hey, wait-!"

But you already dart inside, easily finding them by presence skills alone. You kick open the door to the room they're in, a grin of triumph spread wide across your face like butter. "Heyy, angles!"

They look up at you and you really can't tell them apart at first. They both have dark, short, messy hair, long, lean, tannish bodies, and look pretty much the same. The green-eyed one is a little taller though, and you know he's older.

"Whaaaa…?" The blue-eyed one groans, rubbing his head.

"I'm heer to teka you four hte buonty!" You pipe up, with a sweet smile.

Jake actually gets up, responding to your charmspeak on his tired mind. "Mhmm… gotcha…"

This is going to be easier than you thought.

"Wait… Jake… the bounty." John suddenly sits bolt upright, staring at you with a deer-in-the-headlights look. "She's gonna take us back!"

"Back wh… Fiddlesticks! How'd she get in here?! Dirk!"

Unfortunately, when poor Dirk attempted to stop you from entering further, you had to hex him. "Hel'l be a bti… prarlyzed for a couple a whores. Eep, I mean *hours!" You giggle, blushing slightly. "Don' wrory, thou- Ill haev you outta here by hten! An if I dont… well, he can sruvieve with a few brokn lambs. *limbs."

Jake stares at you for a moment before shaking his head and shouting something in latin, thrusting his palms toward you. You easily deflect the ball of white energy, countering it with a bright pink magic ball of cat thrown at his face. You laugh as he staggers back, suddenly he can't see anything and he's probably going to realize he can't breathe either in a second. You think it's funny when they freak out. You pull some rope out of your dimensionally transcendental pocket ((oh hello there whovians kehehe)) and enchant it to bind his arms and legs together.

Now all that's left is John, and he looks too stunned to do anything. "Wh-What are you?"

"I'm Roxy the wtich, nice 2 meet youuu~! Now, aer we gonna do tihs hte eashy way or the harrrd way?" You slur, waggling your eyebrows at him.

"But… But I need to rescue Dave." He protests, getting up slowly. "I… I'll go with you if you help me get him back to this world, okay? I care a lot about his safety."

You ponder this for a moment. Two angels, coming with you _willingly_? Too good to be true. And that sweet bonus of two billion boonbucks, three if you bring them back together and alive… You nod slowly, a huge grin spreading across your face. "Okeydokey! Jus know if ya criss me, I'm gnona haev to srsly hurt ur friend, the oragne eyes!"

He flinches, but seems relieved you aren't going to hurt him or Jake or Dave.

"It's jus gonma be yuo an me thou, k? Cna't hvae aynone messin up an stealin my angel form me!" You say seriously, and he consents.

"But how will we get there without Dirk?"

You smile, batting your eyes at him. "I'm a wtich, slilly! Didja forget?"

**Be the guy who's got a bad feeling.**

You don't know why, but you suddenly feel like something bad is happening. That happens sometimes when you're away from Dirk for too long, and whenever you meet him again something happened to him. You have that same feeling now, and you don't like it, not one bit. There's also a sharp pain in your chest whenever you think about home, but that's apparently normal. It gets worse when you think about John, though. You finally come to terms with the fact that you love the guy, and you're separated from him a million miles away for who knows how long.

Your long-forgotten phone buzzes in your pocket. In a flash you whip it out, both dreading and hopeful.

**GT: miss me?**

You gasp out loud as you stare at your phone, and it takes you a second to reply.

**TG: no shit duh**

**TG: where the hell are you i need you man**

**TG: how long has it been up there**

**GT: not even a day, christ.**

**GT: you really miss me that much?**

**TG: yes come get me already**

**TG: i wanna show you the observatory**

**TG: its beautiful**

You look around at said observatory. It's dark in here, the drapes are drawn over the dome, and the whole room is lit only by the orange glow of the lava. You spend forever describing every last detail to John, and eventually he pulls you off topic.

**GT: listen, dave.**

**GT: i got help to come find you.**

**GT: her name is roxy. she's a witch. she's going to help me find you.**

**GT: and when she does, she's going to take me back to prospit for the bounty.**

**TG: what**

**TG: no**

**TG: how could you promise that**

**TG: john no i need you you cant just leave me like this**

You stare in disbelief at your phone, and you can tell John is probably doing the same.

**GT: dave, i can't find you without her.**

**GT: and i don't want to leave you down there.**

**TG: id rather you leave me down here knowing ill never see you again then bring me up there only to say goodbye**

**GT: dave…**

**GT: don't, you're gonna make me cry…**

Just the thought of John crying tugs at your heart, but you have to stay strong. You hate yourself for what you say next but he needs it. He needs a good smack in the face.

**TG: you should cry if youre gonna break my heart like that**

You feel disgusted with yourself at that, shoving your phone in your pocket and sighing. You'd never want him to cry, not ever, but he needs to be told off sometimes, just like you need a bit of softer treatment sometimes for balance.

You stand there for a moment, just really hoping he's not staring at his phone and crying.

**Be the guy who's definitely not crying.**

You are now John, and you are absolutely not crying. You don't bother answering, slipping your phone in your pocket as tears definitely do _not_ threaten to spill over onto your cheeks.

You watch as Roxy waves her wands around, chanting things that sound like complete gibberish, like 'lol bffsies yolo' and stuff.

You really don't like her, but if she's your only hope for finding Dave, you'll do anything you need to for her. "Hey, Roxy, are you almost done?"

She winks at you. "You shure do wanna get to ur boyyyyfriend, doncha? Don' wrory, I'mma be done sooon~!" She warbles at you, waving her wand at the cliff face and suddenly there's a symbol on it. It looks like an ankh, sort of a cross with a satanic circle on the top instead. A few lines slash through it in a spiderweb pattern, and a four-eyed kitten matching the one on her belt.

she gives you a big grin as she grabs your arm, pulling out a knife and making a long cut from your elbow to your wrist. The pain makes you cry pout, wings extending, and she plucks a feather from your wing. She dips it into your wound as you start to feel a little woozy, writing something on the wall in a foreign language. Or maybe it looks that way because you feel like you're going to pass out.

The wound heals soon enough as you wrap a bandage around it, just leaving a long, thick scar. You aren't worried about your appearances, so you don't bother using more of your powers to heal it completely. It'll be fine.

Suddenly a similar looking flash of red and purple light gives way to a convulsing and rotating red and black Dersite Portal, which Roxy explained to you earlier.

"Roxy, I hope this takes us where we need to go…" You mumble as you grab her wrist in a death grip, dragging her with you. She isn't going anywhere.

You feel dizzy when you land in wherever you end up. You feel dubious about it, but Roxy assures you this is where you need to be. She won't let you out of her sight and you won't let her out of yours, so it's all figured out.

You walk down a hallway past a bar, and the cute girl behind it winks at you and Roxy. You shrug, deciding to walk up to her. "Hi there."

She looks a lot like you, with the same jet-black, almost blue hair, just a little longer. It swoops up into a neat bun, and her light blue eyes watch you from behind her oval glasses. She has a small, button nose and slightly chubby cheeks, and a wide bucktoothed smile. She's a little chubby in a cute way, with a light blue tee shirt and black skirt. Although unlike you, she has pointed ears and fangs to her smile. She also has one of those little black stick-on tweedly mustaches, and it's hilariously adorable. She giggles as Roxy grins at her. "Oh, hoo hoo! Hello there. My name is Jane, can I help you?"

You can't help but smile - she reminds you of your nanna. "I'm John and this is Roxy. We're looking for a friend of mine."

"I'm Roxyyyyyy~!" She reiterates, leaning over the counter.

Jane giggles again. "Well hello, Roxy!" She turns to you. "Who's your friend you're looking for?"

You try to shrug nonchalantly. You fail. "His name is Dave Strider. Have you seen him?"

Her eyes widen in recognition, maybe a little bit of surprise. "Uh… no. No, I haven't seen him. And I definitely haven't seen him moping around in the observatory. Nope, definitely not down the left hall, third door on your right." She smiles, conspicuously pointing down the left hall.

"And maybe when you're done not doing that, you could not return back here, Roxy?" She says with an even wider smile.

Roxy smiles back. "Wloudnt miss ya for htee world, Janey!"

God, is that what you and Dave are like? Ughhhhhh, it's obnoxious.

She waves as she clings to your arm, all the way down the hall until you come to the door marked 'Observatory'.

You stare at it for a moment. "Roxy… I think I should handle this alone with Dave. Could you go wait with Jane?"

She pauses but nods, skipping back down the hall. You pull out your phone, rereading your conversation.

**GT: do you still want to see me again?**

His reply takes a moment.

**TG: i dont know**

You frown, shoving your phone into your pocket and pushing the door open. "Bullshit, don't lie to me, Strider."

He jumps, whirling around to face you on the opposite end of the huge room. It's exactly as he described it, but better in person. You stare around the room for a second, momentarily forgetting Dave is here with you.

You remember half a second later when his arms are around you in a bone-crushing hug, and he's making this odd snuffling noise. You wrap your arms around him, holding him close as you realize he's crying.

"I-I'm sorry - I didn't m-mean it -" He hiccups, sounding for all the world like a little kid who said something he shouldn't have. "- I l-love you - don't leave me…"

You hug him even tighter, rubbing your cheek to his. "Never." You say quietly before pulling back a bit, or trying to at least. He suddenly tenses up, almost like he's restraining you. "John… don't be scared, okay? I've… changed."

You nod slowly. "It's okay."

He sighs, letting you go. You look him over. He looks ghastly. Paper white skin, silvery white hair, pointed ears, fangs. And his eyes… You look back up at them, marvelling at their redness.

"I love you too, Dave."

His eyes widen, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks as his pupils dilate and his eyebrows raise in surprise. Something swishes behind him, but you don't think about it. You don't think about what you do next, you just pull him into a kiss and press yourself up against him. He kisses you back for a second, before pulling back with a smile. You see the tears still sparkling in his eyes. "I didn't mean what I said, I don't want to ever see you cry, okay? Always be happy."

The door opens behind you, and Roxy bounces in. "Heyyyy, boys! Hoep youev gotchour goodbies saiiiid, cause youre comin wif meeee, blue eyesh!" She says with a big grin, like it's supposed to be a good thing.

You suddenly don't want to leave Dave, you don't want to move from his arms. "Can… can I say bye to Jane first…?" You ask, trying to stall.

She pauses but nods vigorously. "Course! Janey'd luv too saay goodbai to ya!" She squeals, and you look back at Dave.

You take his hand, pulling him out the door and down the hall. "Hey, Roxy? You maybe wanna talk to Dave for a sec while I say goodbye to her?" You ask, hopeful.

Of course she squeals a yes and begins gushing everything that happened today to the other blond while you lean over the bar.

"Jane, please. She likes you, maybe she'll listen to you. I love him, and I can't leave him. My name is Johnathan, I'm the Heir of Breath, next in line for the highest position in the Sons of God. She wants to take me back to heaven along with my brother Jacoli (Page of Hope) for a three-billion boonbuck bounty. I can't go back, because Dave can't come with me. Can you help?"

She takes a second to make sense of your fast talking, but nods after a second. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Thank you!" You grin wide and hug her across the counter, running back to Dave.

Jane calls Roxy over to the counter and the two converse for a few minutes as you hug Dave close and watch.

Eventually, something miraculous happens. Roxy turns back to you, smiles, and waves her wands. "Bai, guys! Haev a nice lil whial, Imma probs see you agian soemtime!" You hear before you and Dave are back in the apartment.

Apparently Dirk woke up just a minute ago, because he's working on untying Jake. You startle the hell out of the both of them, and Dave just immediately leaves the room, announcing that he 'didn't need to see that'.

You help Dirk untie him before running to get Dave, dragging him back into the room as you hug the shit out of Jake and squeal everything that happened just like Roxy. You both jump up and down like fucking idiots for a sec before you let him go and tackle Dave and Dirk, pulling Jake with you into a group hug.

**I decided to end on that cute note. you're all welcome, this ends season one of Supernaturalstuck. I think Winter Break's coming up soon, ugh, so i might not be able to post anything for awhile. Don't worry though, I'll write what I can! :D**

**COMMENTS ARE SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!**

**~Phelix~**


End file.
